Lily's Son and Daughter
by arvisha
Summary: Harry dan Lily Potter berhasil diselamatkan Severus Snape. Sedangkan James Potter tewas terbunuh dalam usahanya melindungi Harry. Benarkah Lord Voldemort ikut tewas bersama dengan tewasnya James? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Harry dan Lily? Inilah kisah kehidupan Harry dan Lily bersama anggota keluarga barunya, Severus Snape dan Rosemary Snape (OC).
1. Chapter 1

Para tokoh di bawah ini bukan milik saya. Hanya saja menurut saya, seharusnya yang terjadi adalah seperti ini

Harry dan Lily Potter berhasil diselamatkan Severus Snape. Sedangkan James Potter tewas terbunuh dalam usahanya melindungi Harry. Benarkah Lord Voldemort ikut tewas bersama dengan tewasnya James? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Harry dan Lily? Inilah kisah kehidupan Harry dan Lily bersama anggota keluarga barunya, Severus Snape dan Rosemary Snape.

**Lily's Son and Daughter**

**Chapter 1**

**Dudley's Birthday**

**Spinner's End**

Tok-tok-tok! "Bangun Harry!, Mom dan Dad sudah menunggu di bawah!" seru Rosemary membangunkan kakak tirinya.

Harry James Potter pun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. "Aah.. kilatan hijau itu lagi, aku hampir mengetahui apa itu sebenarnya."

Seraya mengambil kacamata bundarnya, Harrry bergegas bersiap, dan tertegun menatap sebuah foto di kamarnya.

Foto yang terdiri atas James Potter mengendong Harry yang masih bayi. Di samping James, Lily berusaha mencium bayinya itu, sementara James berusaha menjauh. Foto itu bisa bergerak, dan terlihatlah kejar-kejaran pasangan itu, sedangkan sang bayi tertawa kegirangan. Hanya foto itulah kenangan yang tertinggal untuk Harry Potter terhadap keluarganya yang dulu. Keluarga yang selalu diimpikannya. Saat-saat bersama kedua orang tua kandungnya. Seruan ibunya menyentakkan Harry dari lamunannya. Segera ia keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia melihat Ibu, ayah dan adik tirinya sudah berpakaian rapih. "Mau pergi ke mana kalian?" tanyanya.

"Harry dear, kau lupa? Hari ini Dudley berulang tahun, Aunt Petunia mengundang kita ke pestanya," jawab ibunya, Lily.

"Oh, Mom, haruskah kita ke sana? Aku …" "Segera duduk dan makanlah, kita sudah terlambat", potong ayah tirinya, Severus Snape.

Harry melotot memandang ayah tirinya yang sedang mengoleskan selai arbei untuk Rosie. "Harry, jangan memandang ayahmu seperti itu," ujar ibunya lembut.

"Dia bukan ayahku, dia ayah Rose!" jawab Harry kesal.

"Harry..", tukas ibunya.

"Biarkan dia, Lily sayang, segeralah bersiap-siap. Kita harus menggunakan kendaraan Muggle, jadi memerlukan waktu lebih lama," ucap Snape.

"Kita akan naik kereta, Dad? Ooh.. asyik.. biar aku yang memasukkan tiketnya ya nanti.. " kata Rosemary dengan manja.

"Hah? Dengan cara Muggle? Memangnya kenapa dengan bubuk Floo? Apa persediaanya sudah habis, dan Kau belum membelinya lagi?" gerutu Harry pada ayah tirinya yang tidak terlalu kaya.

"Bubuk Floo masih banyak, hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengawali pertemuan ini dengan buruk. Mereka tidak suka ruang keluarga mereka dikotori serbuk arang", jawab ibunya.

"Dan kita harus menuruti mereka.." sahut Harry kesal.

"Kau harus menuruti kami, dan jangan mempermalukan ibumu.." Snape memperingatkannya.

"Aku tidak pernah.." balas Harry.

"Cukup.. Cukup.. lebih baik segera habiskan rotimu, sayang," potong ibunya.

Setelah sarapan, keluarga itupun bersiap pergi .

**Stasiun King Cross**

"Dad, biarkan aku yang menempelkan kartunya. Begitu kartu ditempelkan, maka palang itu terbuka, dan kita bisa melewatinya. Wow.. it's Magic!", ucap Rosemary.

"Itu bukan Magic, Rosie sayang,itu teknologi," ralat ibunya.

"Oh yeah.. teknologi, sihir tanpa tongkat, hehe.." gumam Rosemary dengan mata berbinar.

"Mom, kita harus mampir di pertokoan. Harry belum membawa kado untuk Dudley," Rosie memperingatkan ibunya.

"Oh, aku memang tidak mau memberikan kado untuknya. Dia juga tidak pernah memberikan kado untukku," tukas Harry.

"Tidak boleh begitu, nak. Kau tetap harus bersikap baik dengannya. Mereka sudah bersikap baik dengan mengundang kita", ujar Lily.

"Belum apa-apa kau sudah membuat kesalahan Harry" tegur Snape.

Harry cemberut memandang ayah dan adik tirinya.

"Lihat, di sana ada toko mainan! Belikan saja Dudley mainan, Dia suka mainan apapun!" seru Rosemary.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membelikannya Barbie.." jawab Harry dengan malas.

"Haha.. kau ini, sepupumu itu laki-laki, belikan dia mainan robot", nasihat Lily.

"Mainan robotnya sudah banyak Mom, kurasa mereka merindukan seorang gadis di kehidupan mereka yang membosankan bersama Dudders" Harry memberi alasan.

"Sudahlah, belikan saja apapun yang Kau mau. Cepat! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi!" ujar Snape.

Harry mengambil Barbie yang paling murah. Walau ia memiliki cukup banyak uang warisan dari ayahnya yang kaya, namun dia bersikap hemat. Lagipula untuk apa membelikan Dudley hadiah yang mahal, pikirnya.

**Privet Drive Number 4**

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan rumah asri, bergaya Inggris zaman Victoria, yang dipenuhi dengan semak-semak bunga.

Satu-persatu para penyihir itu turun dari taksi. Turunnya mereka membuat sang supir merasa lega. "Keluarga yang aneh", pikir sang supir.

Muggle yang melihat keluarga ini memang akan merasakan keanehan mereka, Walaupun mereka berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, seperti Muggle. Baju yang mereka kenakan memang biasa saja, meski terlihat agak usang. Namun, kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan kedua kakak adik pada keluarga tersebut sangat aneh. "Mereka membicarakan turnamen Kwiddich, benarkah aku mendengarnya?" gumam sang supir keheranan seraya mengemudikan taksi meninggalkan keluarga itu.

"Ah.. Petunia menanam bunga Lily disamping semak Petunianya. Itu menandakan ia masih menyayangiku, iya kan Honey?" ujar Lily seraya menatap suaminya.

"Sepertinya begitu", ucap Snape singkat.

"Kenapa rumah kita tidak ditanam bunga Lily juga Mom? Hanya bunga Mawar yang ada di halaman kita. Padahal aku ingin bunga Lily berdampingan dengan bunga mawar, seperti Mom berdampingan denganku sekarang', cerocos Rosemary.

"Aku pun juga ingin demikian, sweetheart. Tapi itu berbahaya", jawab ibunya.

"Kenapa berbahaya?" tanya Rosemary. Hal yang sama yang ingin ditanyakan Harry.

"Wah.. Aunt Petunia sudah menunggu di depan pintunya, Ayo segera peluk dia, Rosie" ujar Lily mengalihkan.

Rosie segera berlari memeluk bibinya, "Apa kabar Auntie? Terima kasih telah mengundang kami. Aku membawakan hadiah istimewa untuk Dudley".

"Ah.. Oh.. Terima Kasih Rosemary. Dudley ada di ruang makan, sedang menghitung kadonya." ucap Petunia tergagap menerima pelukan keponakannya.

"Hallo, Petunia, Kau tampak begitu cantik dengan gaun biru muda ini", ujar Lily kepada kakaknya.

"Oh ya, masuklah kalian, pesta segera dimulai. Kemudian, setelah santap siang, kita akan pergi ke kebun binatang", ucap Petunia.

"Harry, tunggu sebentar", panggil Snape ketika Harry hendak melangkahkan kaki masuk ke rumah bibinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kasar.

"Mereka akan mengajak kita ke kebun binatang. Kuperingatkan Kau untuk menjaga sikap. Jangan pergunakan sihir sedikitpun. Jangan membuat ibumu malu dan bersedih", ujar Snape.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang diperingatkan? Kenapa Rosemary tidak?' bentak Harry.

"Karena putri kecilku tahu bagaimana bersikap sopan dan menyenangkan hati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak seperti dirimu", balas Snape.

Harry terdiam dan melotot kepada ayah tirinya, seraya berpikir, "Selalu aku yang salah dan Rosemary yang benar. Tidak adil!"

Pesta ulang tahun Dudley berjalan dengan baik, tanpa ada keributan. Walau Vernon Dursley dan Severus Snape tidak sekalipun bertegur sapa. Dan Dudley yang keheranan menerima Barbie dari Harry.

"Apa kacamatamu perlu diganti, Potter? Aku rasa kau sudah tidak bisa membedakan robot dan Barbie", seru Dudley.

"Mataku baik-baik saja, Dudders. Hanya saja aku berpendapat bahwa persaingan antar robotmu akan bertambah seru, jika ada wanita dalam kehidupan mereka", jawab Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Para tokoh di bawah ini bukan milik saya. Milik JK Rowling tercinta tentunya. Hanya saja menurut saya, seharusnya yang terjadi adalah seperti ini

Harry dan Lily Potter berhasil diselamatkan Severus Snape. Sedangkan James Potter tewas terbunuh dalam usahanya melindungi Harry. Benarkah Lord Voldemort ikut tewas bersama dengan tewasnya James? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Harry dan Lily? Inilah kisah kehidupan Harry dan Lily bersama anggota keluarga barunya, Severus Snape dan Rosemary Snape (OC).

**Lily's Son and Daughter**

**Chapter 2**

**The Speakable Snake**

**At The Zoo**

Seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya, pesta ulang tahun Dudley Dursley diakhiri dengan kunjungan ke Kebun Binatang. Rosemary sangat senang dengan kunjungan ini, dia berlarian ke berbagai kandang bersama Dudley yang terengah-engah mengejarnya. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-11 ini, Dudley terlihat sangat gemuk, dan dia selalu bertambah gemuk. Saat ini, lehernya bahkan sudah tidak terlihat. Mirip sekali dengan Uncle Vernon. Karena badannya yang terlalu gemuk inilah, ia kesulitan mengejar Rosemary.

Dari kedua anak Lily, Rosemary lebih dekat dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Ia sangat dimanja ayahnya, dan selalu tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan hati ayahnya. Sekesal dan semarah apapun Snape, ia pasti akan mudah dibuat tersenyum oleh Rosie. Dengan ibunya pun, Rosie sangat dekat. Lily sebenarnya tidak pernah membeda-bedakan kedua anaknya. Namun, Harry merasa ibunya lebih menyayangi Rosie. Hubungan Harry dan Rosemary memang seringkali diwarnai pertengkaran, maklum umur mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun, dan mereka merupakan saudara tiri. Harry selalu ingin menjahili adik tirinya itu, dan Rosie mudah menangis. Tapi walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, sebenarnya mereka saling memperhatikan dan menyayangi. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Dursley, Rosie-lah yang paling bisa mencuri perhatian mereka.

"Wow… Binatang apa itu Mom? Besar sekali! Dudley, aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih besar darimu!" seru Rosemary.

"Haha.. kau ini Rosie, tidak boleh begitu dengan sepupumu. Itu namanya Gajah, _honey_", jawab ibunya.

"Kau tidak tahu gajah, Rose? Yang benar saja, itu kan binatang terbesar dan terhebat di dunia! Aku punya satu mainan gajah yang bisa kutunggangi ketika aku kecil dulu. Aku selalu minta dibelikan gajah yang asli, tapi Dad menolaknya", cerita Dudley.

"Tentu saja Dad menolaknya, sayang. Mau kau letakkan di mana binatang sebesar itu di rumah kita? Lagipula memelihara binatang akan merepotkan. Aku tidak suka", ucap Petunia.

Harry yang hanya memperhatikan percakapan itu kemudian berpikir jahil, "Biarkan saja gajah itu tidur di tempat tidur bersama Dudley, aku ingin tau siapa yang lebih dulu remuk, hehe…".

"Ah.. aku bosan di sini. Aku mau ke rumah reptil Mom!" seru Dudley.

"Ok! Kita masuk ke rumah reptil, sayang", ujar Petunia.

**At The Reptile House**

Dudley Dursley menarik lengan Rosemary menuju aquarium anaconda. "Aku akan membuatnya bergerak", katanya.

Dudley mengetuk-ngetuk kaca aquarium dengan kencang seraya berteriak: "Move! Move! Come on!". Namun sang anaconda tetap diam pada tempatnya. Rosie sampai terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya.

"Dad, suruh dia bergerak", perintah Dudley (yang malu ditertawakan Rosemary) kepada ayahnya.

Vernon Dursley pun mengetuk-ngetuk kaca pada aquarium anaconda. Sang Anaconda tak bergerak sedikitpun sampai Dudley bosan dan beralih ke aquarium yang lain.

Di kandang binatang manapun, Severus Snape terlihat tidak acuh terhadap binatang-binatang itu. Namun, di rumah reptil ini dia sangat tertarik pada berbagai jenis ular. Dia berjalan perlahan, memperhatikan setiap aquarium dengan detail. Membaca keterangan yang tertera di kaca aquarium mengenai setiap jenis ular, dan seperti merekam semua karakteristik ular-ular itu di memorinya. Lily yang awalnya sedang berbincang dengan kakaknya pun menjadi tertarik dengan kelakuan suaminya itu, dan mendekatinya.

"Hallo, Slytherin Boy! Kau tampaknya sangat tertarik pada jenis-jenis ular itu", ucap Lily yang kemudian berada di samping Snape.

Snape yang terkejut, menoleh kepada istrinya, "Aku bukan Slytherin Boy, aku kepala asramanya. Lagi pula aku tertarik, karena aku sedang mencari tahu apakah di antara ular itu, terdapat Nagini. Bukankah kau tahu, bahwa sudah lama aku mencarinya?" jawab Snape.

"Sev, di saat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan Nagini? Ayolah, kita sedang bersantai", ujar Lily.

"Kita harus tetap waspada, Lily. Aku ikut ke sini pun untuk menjagamu dan anak-anak", sahut Snape.

Harry yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan perbincangan ibu dan ayah tirinya, merasa kesal. Ibunya dari tadi seperti tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Ibunya bercakap-cakap dengan anggota keluarga yang lain, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Sambil melamun, harry melangkahkan kaki sampai tiba di aquarium anaconda yang diketuk-ketuk Dudley dan Vernon.

Harry kemudian berbicara pada ular itu, lebih tepatnya dia merasa berbicara sendiri, karena mana mungkin ular itu mengerti pembicaraannya. "Kau tahu, mereka semua keluargaku. Yaaah walaupun pria berbaju hitam itu tidak pernah kuanggap ayah, dia tetaplah suami ibuku. Tapi aku merasa seorang diri di sini. Tak seorang pun peduli denganku saat ini".

"Kau tidak sendiri, nak. Setidaknya kau masih memiliki keluarga. Aku yang benar-benar sendirian di sini", jawab sang anaconda.

"Ka.. ka.. kau bisa berbicara?" ucap Harry tergugup karena kaget.

"Yeah,.. aku bisa berbicara. Semua ular bisa berbicara. Bahkan semua hewan bisa berbicara, hanya saja manusia tidak mengerti bahasa kami", jelasnya.

"Tapi, aku baru kali ini melihat hewan bisa berbicara, bagaimana bisa?" ucap Harry kebingungan.

"Kurasa karena kau penyihir. Bukankah kalian berempat penyihir? Yah tiga orang itu pastinya bukan. Aku bisa membedakannya", jawab anaconda itu.

"Mom, Dad, Auntie Lily, lihatlah Harry berbicara dengan anaconda!" seru Dudley tiba-tiba. Dudley sudah dari tadi memperhatikan keanehan Harry dan kemudian menghampirinya.

Lily dan Severus yang sedang berbincang, terkejut dan langsung merasa cemas ketika mendengar teriakan Dudley.

"Sev..." ucap Lily yang sangat cemas seraya memegang lengan suaminya.

Harry yang juga terkejut mendengar teriakan Duddley, tak sengaja membuat kaca aquarium itu pecah, sang anaconda pun merayap keluar ," Terima kasih, nak", ucap sang ular seraya meninggalkan aquarium.

Pengunjung rumah reptil pun berteriak dan berlarian ketakutan melihat lepasnya sang anaconda.

Terjadi kekacauan di kebun binatang itu. Beberapa orang yang terlihat asing pun tiba secara mendadak. Mereka mengacungkan tongkat ke semua orang yang sedang berlarian, sembari membisikan sebuah mantra: "Obliviate!"

Orang-orang yang terkena mantra itu pun kemudian terlihat kebingungan dan berhenti berlari. Berjalan tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan.

Satu orang di antara orang asing itu mengacungkan tongkat ke arah kaca yang pecah dan berseru, "Reparo!"

Keluarga Dursley saling berpelukan dan menjauh dari orang-orang itu. Snape kemudian menarik lengan istri dan kedua anaknya, bersiap untuk menghilang. Namun salah seorang dari orang asing itu berteriak: "Tunggu Snape!".

"Kau yang harus menungguku, aku akan menemuimu di kantormu, namun aku harus mengembalikan keluargaku dulu ke rumah", jawab Snape sambil menarik keluarganya masuk ke suatu pusaran.

**Spinner's End**

Keluarga itu pun sampai di Spinner's End kembali. Snape yang mukanya memerah dan matanya melotot menyala-nyala, langsung mencengkeram lengan Harry dan berteriak meraung memarahinya: "Apa yang kau lakukan anak bandel! Kau mengacaukan segalanya! Berbicara pada ular! Membebaskannya sampai seluruh Muggle berlari ketakutan! Pegawai kementrian sihir sampai harus datang ke sana, dan aku harus memenuhi panggilan mereka untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahanmu!"

Lily menangis sambil memeluk Rosemary. Rosemary pun ikut menangis melihat ayah ibunya begitu panik dan kakaknya dimarahi sedemikian hebat.

Kakaknya memang seringkali membuat ayahnya marah, namun tidak pernah Dad sampai marah sehebat ini.

Kemarahan itu terhenti karena datangnya seekor burung hantu berbulu keemasan yang membawa amplop berstempel: The Ministry of Magic.

_Dear Mr. Severus Snape, _

_Kami telah mendapatkan laporan bahwa putra tiri anda, Harry Potter (10 tahun 11 bulan) telah melakukan sihir di depan 27 orang Muggle di Kebun Binatang London, pada hari ini, 23 Juni 1991, pukul 16.30. Kami harap, Anda segera datang ke Departemen Hukum Sihir, Kementrian Sihir, malam ini pukul 19.00. _

_Tertanda,_

_Mafalda Hopkitch_

_ Staf Departemen Hukum Sihir, Ministry of Magic._

"Urusan kita belum selesai Harry, kau harus menerima hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatanmu ini", ancam Snape.

"Aku pergi dulu. Lily, jaga anak-anak. Kuharap urusan ini segera beres dan tidak diketahui publik", ujar Snape pada istrinya.

"Oh.. hati-hati Sev, semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana. Kumohon usahakan jangan sampai Harry mendapatkan masalah di sana", ucap Lily.

"Dad… ", panggil Rosemary seraya memeluknya. "Cepat pulang ya".

"Tentu sayang, sekarang kau tidurlah dulu. Begitu kau bangun, aku pasti sudah di sampingmu lagi", ucap Snape yang sudah teredam kemarahannya karena dipeluk putrinya. Snape berlalu ke arah perapian setelah mencium kening putrinya.

Severus Snape menjumput serbuk-serbuk di atas perapian, melemparkannya, seraya berteriak: "Ministry of Magic!", lalu masuk ke perapiannya.

Harry Potter yang masih ketakutan dan terdiam di tempatnya, kemudian bergerak menuju kamarnya sepeninggal ayah tirinya.

Namun ibunya berseru memanggil, "Tunggu, Nak. kita perlu bicara!"..


	3. Chapter 3

Para tokoh di bawah ini bukan milik saya. Milik JK Rowling tercinta tentunya. Hanya saja menurut saya, seharusnya yang terjadi adalah seperti ini

Harry dan Lily Potter berhasil diselamatkan Severus Snape. Sedangkan James Potter tewas terbunuh dalam usahanya melindungi Harry. Benarkah Lord Voldemort ikut tewas bersama dengan tewasnya James? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Harry dan Lily? Inilah kisah kehidupan Harry dan Lily bersama anggota keluarga barunya, Severus Snape dan Rosemary Snape (OC).

**Lily's Son and Daughter**

**Chapter 3**

**Kebenaran Mulai Terbuka**

**Spinner's End**

"Pfuuuh… (Harry menarik napas), Okey.. Mum", ucap Harry.

"Rosemary, masuklah ke kamarmu, kau tampak lelah. Tidurlah", perintah Lily.

"Aah.. Mum.. aku belum mengantuk. Aku mau menunggu Dad pulang", bantah Rosemary.

"Tidurlah sayang, nanti kalau Dad pulang, akan Mum bangunkan", ujar Lily membujuk putrinya.

"Huaaaaaa.. tapi kenapa Harry tidak tidur?", Rosemary masih enggan mematuhi perintah ibunya.

"Aku juga mau tidur, tapi Mum melarang!", gerutu Harry.

"Ayolah, kalian.. turuti Mum kali ini. Rosie segera tidur, dan Harry akan menemaniku sampai Dad pulang, Atau Mum akan menghukum kalian, jika kalian membantah lagi", ucap Lily yang lelah dibantah anak-anaknya.

"Aah.. baiklah Mum, jangan marah.. Aku akan tidur. Tapi janji ya, bangunkan aku kalau Dad pulang," ucap Rose seraya mencium ibunya, pertanda meminta maaf atas kelakuannya.

"Ya sayang, kau akan kubangunkan nanti. Mimpi indah, _sweetheart_, " ucap Lily.

Rosemary pun berjalan ke kamarnya, sembari mengucapkan selamat malam pada kakaknya, "Nite, Harry!"

"Nite, Rose!", sahut Harry.

Lily mengantarkan Rosemary ke kamarnya dan memastikan bahwa dia sudah tidur. Kemudian ia memasang mantra penolak gangguan, agar Rosemary tidak dapat menguping pembicaraan ia dan Harry.

"Duduklah, Nak", ujar Lily.

"Maaf Mum, aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu. Aku kaget mendengar seruan Dudley. Sehingga aku lepas kontrol, dan yeaah.. kaca itu pecah..", Harry mencoba menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi di aquarium anaconda siang tadi.

"Bukan itu, sayang.. bukan permasalahan kau meledakkan kaca", ucap ibunya.

"Tapi Mum, bukankah Snape.. upz D..Dad..,", ralat Harry dan member penekanan pada kata 'Dad'. "Dia dipanggil kementrian karena aku membuat kepanikan di kebun binatang" sanggah Harry.

"Ya sayang, Dad harus ke kementrian untuk menjelaskan peristiwa itu. Namun, ada hal yang membuat kami lebih khawatir. Sejak kapan kau bisa…", Lily kemudian terdiam, dan meneruskan "_parseltongue_?"

"_Parseltongue_? Apa itu?" tanya Harry keheranan. Ia tidak menyangka ibunya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti.

"Mmm.. _Parseltongue_ adalah kemampuan berbicara dengan ular, Nak", jelas ibunya.

"Hoo.. tentang ular itu. Bukankah itu normal, Mum? Kita kan penyihir.. Yeaah, tadinya aku juga tidak menyangka ular itu bisa bicara. Tapi, yah.. dia bisa. Jadi aku pikir, itu bukan kesalahan…", Harry kemudian terdiam melihat perubahan wajah ibunya yang menjadi sangat pucat dan cemas.

Lily tidak hanya terlihat pucat dan cemas, namun air mata mulai menetes dari kedua mata hijaunya.

"Mum… ada apa? Maafkan aku ya.. aku tidak tahan melihat Mum menangis",

Lily menghentikan air matanya yang menetes, kemudian menjelaskan kepada putranya, "_Parseltongue_ bukan hal yang normal, sayang. Bahkan untuk kalangan penyihir. Aku, ayahmu, dan ayah tirimu, tidak ada seorang pun dari kami dan orang-orang yang kukenal bisa berbicara dengan ular. Kecuali…."

"Kecuali siapa Mum?"

"Kecuali seseorang yang memberimu tanda luka berbentuk petir itu, Nak. Dia juga yang membunuh ayahmu. Dia yang namanya tak boleh disebut", ucap Lily.

"Dia yang namanya tak boleh disebut? Pembunuh ayahku? Siapa dia Mum? Kalian tidak pernah membicarakannya.. Setiap aku bertanya tentang kematian ayah dan luka ini, kalian selalu menghindar!', seru Harry.

"Kami merasa, belum saatnya kau tahu, Nak…" ucap Lily agak terisak.

"Dia memang sebaiknya tidak tahu", ujar Severus tiba-tiba.

"Ah.. Sev, kau sudah pulang. Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak mendapatkan masalah kan?" ucap Lily menyambut kedatangan suaminya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu? Siapa pembunuh ayahku? Kaukah itu SEVERUS?", teriak Harry.

"Harry, nak… kau tidak boleh..",

"Biarkan saja ia berteriak begitu Lily. Kurasa dia sudah lama menuduhku membunuh ayahnya. Dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada permasalahan yang lebih penting", tukas Snape dingin.

"Permasalahan yang lebih PENTING? Pembunuhan ayahku TIDAK PENTING?", Harry kembali berteriak.

"Tolong, kalian jangan bertengkar. Harry, Severus tidak membunuh ayahmu. Dialah yang menyelamatkan kita. Pembunuh ayahmu adalah …", Lily tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

Snape berjalan mendekat ke arah Lily, kemudian memeluknya. Lily menangis dalam dekapan Snape.

"Si.. siapa Mum?" tanya Harry berusaha melunak karena melihat ibunya menangis.

"Lord Voldemort! Pembunuh ayahmu adalah Lord Voldemort. Penyihir hitam paling berkuasa pada saat itu. Dia juga bisa _parseltongue_. Puaskah kau, sudah membuat ibumu menangis?" jawab Snape dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Ia pun tampak sangat ketakutan ketika menyebut nama itu.

"A.. a.. aku tidak bermaksud membuat Mum menangis.. Maafkan aku Mum"

"Sudahlah…. Harry, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Sev, membantuku menjelaskannya", ucap Lily seraya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Snape dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ganti bajumu sayang, setelah itu bangunkan adikmu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" ujar Lily.

"Mum.."

"_Never mind, honey_", Lily tersenyum menenangkan Harry.

Malam itu, misteri yang mengganggu pikiran Harry selama hampir 11 tahun ini mulai terbuka. Namun misteri lainnya bermunculan. Siapa Lord Voldemort? Kenapa orang tuanya begitu ketakutan menceritakan tentang Lord itu. Hal yang juga mengganggunya sekarang adalah tentang kemampuannya berbicara dengan ular. Dari mana ia mendapatkannya, kalau bukan warisan dari kedua orang tuanya?

Malam itu juga semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi benak Harry harus kembali tersimpan tanpa jawaban. Harry tidak ingin melihat ibunya menangis lagi. Jadi ia memutuskan tidak bertanya kembali ketika mereka makan malam. Makan malam diwarnai dengan ocehan Rosemary yang bertanya tentang keadaan ayah dan kakaknya. Apakah mereka mendapatkan hukuman dari kementrian.

"Kementrian hanya memberikan teguran pertama untukku. Karena aku tidak mampu menjaga anak yang berada di bawah pertanggunjawabanku. Anak itu kini harus aku awasi lebih ketat", jawab Snape.

Harry hanya terdiam. Ia tidak membantah sedikitpun. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya, lagipula beberapa bulan lagi ia akan masuk Hogwarts. Sekolah khusus untuk penyihir di London. Para penyihir akan masuk sekolah itu ketika mereka sudah menginjak usia 11 tahun. Harry akan berulang tahun yang ke-11 bulan depan. Jadi dia tidak boleh menimbulkan masalah lagi. Snape pernah mengancamnya untuk tidak mengizinkannya bersekolah jika ia membuat masalah.

Maka malam itu berakhir dengan damai, seperti tidak terjadi apapun siangnya. Namun tidak untuk Harry. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata ayah tirinya mengenai pembunuh ayahnya. Harry tertidur dengan pikiran dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang siapa Lord Voldemort. Dan, cahaya hijau itu kembali datang ke mimpinya…


	4. Chapter 4

Para tokoh di bawah ini bukan milik saya. Milik JK Rowling tercinta tentunya. Hanya saja menurut saya, seharusnya yang terjadi adalah seperti ini

Harry dan Lily Potter berhasil diselamatkan Severus Snape. Sedangkan James Potter tewas terbunuh dalam usahanya melindungi Harry. Benarkah Lord Voldemort ikut tewas bersama dengan tewasnya James? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Harry dan Lily? Inilah kisah kehidupan Harry dan Lily bersama anggota keluarga barunya, Severus Snape dan Rosemary Snape (OC).

**Lily's Son and Daughter**

**Chapter 4**

**Happy Eleventh Harry!**

**Diagon Alley**

**Harry's Room, Spinner's End**

Sebulan setelah kejadian terungkapnya kemampuan _parseltongue _yang dimiliki Harry, tidak ada lagi peristiwa-peristiwa aneh yang menimpa keluarga itu. Kecuali Harry merasa bahwa ayah tirinya memperketat pengawasan terhadap dirinya dan ibunya selalu memandang cemas ke arahnya. Severus Snape yang merupakan salah satu pengajar di sekolah sihir Hogwarts memutuskan ia akan berangkat bersama dengan Harry ke Hogwarts. Padahal seharusnya sebagai pengajar, ia sudah berangkat sejak akhir bulan lalu.

Sementara Lily Snape yang bekerja sebagai pegawai Kementrian Sihir di Departemen Misteri, mulai mengurangi kegiatannya di luar rumah. Sebagai _unspeakable_ (sebutan untuk pegawai Departemen Misteri, yang memang dilarang membicarakan sedikitpun pekerjaan mereka), Lily punya cara khusus dan rahasia untuk berkomunikasi dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Hal ini membuat ia tidak perlu keluar rumah terlalu sering untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

Hari terus berjalan sampai tibalah saat yang dinantikan Harry Potter: akhir bulan Juli! Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-11. Maka jam 00.00, Harry yang masih terjaga di kamarnya, memejamkan mata sambil mengucapkan harapannya, dan meniup lilin yang ia telah persiapkan sejak siang harinya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Dad, aku sudah sebelas tahun sekarang", kepada foto ayah-ibunya yang ia genggam. Wajah lelaki pada foto itu pun tersenyum kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan cara dibanting. "Jedarr!"

"Rosie, jangan membuka pintu seperti itu. Ibu kan sudah bilang, kau belum boleh memakai sihir. Gunakan cara yang sopan untuk masuk ke kamar kakakmu!" seru Lily.

"Aah.. Mum, masa 'Alohomora' saja tidak boleh? Aku juga tidak menyangka akan terbanting begitu. Kalau Dad yang lakukan, kan tidak seperti itu".

"Itu karena kau belum mampu mengontrol sihirmu", sahut suara dingin Snape di belakang mereka.

"Kalian?! Ada apa ke kamarku malam-malam begini?", tanya Harry yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Menurutmu, ada apa _honey_? _Happy Eleventh _Harry! Aku tak ingin sedetik pun terlambat mengucapkannya. Ini ulang tahun yang penting, kan?" jawab ibunya seraya mendekat kemudian memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Oh, thanks Mum"; gumam Harry.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Lily melihat foto itu, tersenyum dan berbisik, "Sedang berbicara pada Dad ya? Dia pasti bangga padamu."

Harry kemudian segera menyembunyikan foto itu, ketika Rosemary juga mendekat ke arahnya.

"_Happy_ Harry _Birthda_y Potter, _my lovely brother_", ucap Rosie sembari mencium pipi kakaknya.

"Sev..", panggil Lily kepada suaminya yang masih mematung di luar kamar.

"Oh, yeaah.. Happy Birthday", ucapnya singkat kepada Harry.

Lily tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan suaminya, "Daddy punya hadiah untukmu Harry. Tunjukan Sev..".

"Oh.. hadiah? Yeahh.. Accio!".

Maka sebuah cake cokelat lezat bertuliskan "Happy Eleventh Harry" meluncur ke arah Harry yang ia tangkap dengan lihai.

"Oh, Mum, Thanks a lot. Terima kasih juga Rose, Dad", ucap Harry.

"Tidak hanya itu sayang, berbagai hadiah sudah menantimu di bawah untuk kau buka pada saat sarapan nanti. Tapi yang paling penting adalah ini", ujar Lily seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop berlambang H besar yang dikelilingi gambar singa, ular, elang, dan musang. Amplop yang sangat dinantikan seluruh penyihir di Inggris saat mereka berusia 11 tahun. Undangan bersekolah di sekolah sihir terbaik di dunia, Hogwarts!

"Wow.. _finally, I get it Mum_!", seru Harry gembira.

"Selamat ya sayang", sahut Lily.

"Huaaa.. Mum, aku juga mau!" seru Rosemary.

"Kau juga akan mendapatkannya, 2 tahun lagi. Bersabarlah!", ucap Lily.

"Kau mau memotong kuemu sekarang atau besok, Harry?, tanya Lily kepada Harry yang sudah sibuk dengan suratnya.

"Ah, besok pagi saja, Mum. Tapi aku akan tiup lilinnya sekarang. Sepertinya lilin itu akan segera padam, sayang jika tak aku tiup", jawab Harry seraya memejamkan mata dan meniup lilin lagi.

"Oke, selamat malam Harry. Segeralah tidur, besok setelah sarapan kita akan langsung ke Diagon Alley, membeli peralatan sekolahmu", ujar ibunya.

"Ayo, Rose, Sev.. kita sudah terlalu lama mengganggu Harry. Kita pun harus segera tidur, agar besok tidak kesiangan", ajak Lily.

"Okey Mum, aku tak sabar mencicipi kue buatan Mum and Dad, membuka hadiah-hadiahmu, dan ke Diagon Alley tentunya!" seru Rosemary.

"Yah, kita harus segera tidur, _ Night _", ucap Severus.

"_Night_..", balas Harry.

Malam itu, Harry tertidur pulas sambil mendengkap suratnya. Surat yang ia baca berkali-kali hingga ia terlelap.

**Ruang Makan Spinner's End**

"Ah pangeran hari ini sudah bangun rupanya", sapa Lily melihat putranya masuk ke ruang makan.

"Duduklah sayang, bukalah kado-kadomu. Mum sedang menyiapkan _pancake _istimewamu".

"Apa ini, Mum?', tanya Harry membuka kado pertamanya.

"Itu jubah gaib milik ayahmu, Nak", jawab ibunya.

"Jubah gaib? Wow… aku bisa tak terlihat jika memakainya! Thanks, Mum!", seru Harry sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Dan aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki itu. Jadi jangan membuat masalah di sekolah dengan memakainya!", ucap suara dingin khas Snape.

"Oh, Sev… Harry tidak akan menggunakannya untuk melanggar peraturan sekolah. Berjanji pada Mum, _dear_?!", mohon Lily.

"_I promise_, Mum!", janji Harry.

"Aku mencatat janjimu!", ucap Snape lagi.

"Nah, berikutnya ayo buka kado dari Daddy Severus, Harry!", ujar ibunya.

Sementara itu Severus mengambil _pancake _buatan istrinya dan terlihat tidak peduli ketika Harry membuka kado darinya.

"Arloji? Oh.. Ok, Thanks Dad", ucap Harry.

"Selalu gunakan arloji itu. Aku tidak ingin kau memalukan kami hanya karena terlambat masuk di kelas manapun", balas Snape.

"Aah.. aku belum ketinggalan kan? Kau belum buka kado dariku kan Harry?" tanya Rosemary yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang itu.

"Belum. Aku tahu kau pasti terlambat", ujar Harry sambil melirik kea rah adiknya dan Snape. "Jadi akan kubuka paling akhir kadomu", lanjutnya.

"Huaaa.. Mummy… aku terlambat bangun ya? Aku kan membereskan tempat tidurku dulu. Joanne, Kathleen, dan Jessica harus kusisir dulu rambutnya. Barulah aku bisa keluar kamar", cerocos Rosemary.

"Ouw.. tentu saja, kau harus mengurus cucu-cucu Mummy dulu sebelum keluar kamar kan _sweetheart_. Mereka sudah rapih, tapi tampaknya kau belum" goda Lily kepada putrinya.

"Huaaa.. Mummy, masa sih aku belum rapih? Dad, aku bagaimana?" tanya Rosemary manja.

"Kau.. yah kau seperti ibumu… cantik", jawab ayahnya sambil tersenyum dengan muka yang merah.

"Haha.. tentu saja aku cantik. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau sangat setia pada ku Severus", ujar Lily.

Harry mulai merasa diacuhkan. Yah begitu Rosemary datang. Maka perhatian ibunya akan teralih pada keluarga barunya itu. Harry pun berhenti membuka kado. Dan meraih potongan kue ulang tahunnya.

Lily menyadari hal itu, "Sayang, kau belum buka semua kadomu", tegurnya.

"Sebentar Mum, aku lapar. Oh yah, kue ini enak sekali", balasnya.

"Tentu saja Harry, Daddymu ini selain pintar mengaduk ramuan, ia juga ahli mengaduk adonan kue", jelas ibunya.

"Owh.. yaaah.. Thanks Dad", ujar Harry yang lupa bahwa kue itu juga bikinan ayah tirinya. "Harusnya tak aku makan, ah sudahlah. Aku lapar, lagipula memang enak", sesalnya dalam hati.

Harry mendapatkan sepasang kaus kaki dan sekantung permen jeruk dari paman dan bibinya. Dudley yang masih marah karena kado Harry kepadanya waktu ia ulang tahun, memberinya pita rambut berwarna merah muda. Harry yang ditertawakan ibu dan adiknya (sementara ayah tirinya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum), langsung melempar pita itu ke pangkuan Rosemary, "Buat kamu saja!"

Rosie sendiri memberikan hadiah syal rajutan tangan berwarna hijau. "Kenapa hijau?" tanya Harry.

"Karena mataku, matamu, dan mata Mum berwarna hijau. Karena Dad adalah kepala asrama Slytherin. Asrama hijau. Jadi aku pikir hijau adalah warna keluarga kita. Mungkin saja kau juga akan di Slytherin, jadi syal itu akan kau pakai. Sesuai kan dengan warna matamu", jawab Rosemary panjang lebar.

"Slytherin? Oh No!" seru Harry.

"Hmm.. Kau pikir aku senang melihatmu di asramaku?", ujar ayah tirinya tampak tersinggung.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Segera habiskan makanan kalian. Kita harus ke Diagon Alley, kan", ucap Lily menenangkan amarah dari kedua pria yang ia cintai itu.

**Diagon Alley**

Keluarga kecil itu sampai di Leaky Cauldron, sebuah kedai kumuh di pinggiran kota London. Kedai yang hampir tidak ditengok oleh orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya, "Siapa yang mau mampir ke kedai using begitu!" pikir mereka,

Namun, di belakang kedai itulah, terdapat gerbang masuk ke pusat pertokoan sihir paling terkenal di Inggris, Diagon Alley. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki memasuki kedai itu, sang istri meraih tangan suaminya, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sev, kau yakin?", tanya Lily dengan cemas.

"Aku sangat yakin, Lils. Tenanglah kalian aman bersamaku", jawab suaminya mencoba menenangkan.

Sebenarnya, hari itu adalah hari pertama keluarga Snape muncul di hadapan dunia sihir secara lengkap. Biasanya hanya Severus atau Lily yang secara terpisah berhadapan dengan para penyihir. Itu pun karena pekerjaan mereka. Wajar kalau Lily sangat cemas. Kecemasannya beralasan, yaitu Harry sangat terkenal di dunia sihir. Karena dianggap sebagai pahlawan atas kejatuhan penyihir hitam paling jahat, Lord Voldemort. Harry sudah mengalahkan Voldemort, bahkan ketika ia masih bayi. Namun, anggapan sebagian besar orang itu salah, Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam itu. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Voldemort bisa lenyap. Yaah.. lenyap, bukan mati.

Ia dan suaminya yakin, bahwa Voldemort belum mati. Hanya saja keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Voldemort bisa kembali sewaktu-waktu, Snape merupakan mantan anak buahnya, Harry adalah penyebab kekalahannya. Itulah yang membuat Lily selalu diliputi kecemasan. Begitu Voldemort kembali, keluarganyalah yang pertama kali didatangi.

"_C'mon_ Lils, _you're Gryffindor_! Lagi pula aku di sampingmu.", ujar Snape kembali menenangkan istrinya.

Rosemary yang melihat ibunya diliputi kecemasan meraih tangannya, "Mum, _are you Ok_?", tanyanya.

"Oh.. Ok.. kita masuk. Tapi kalian jangan lepas dari kami ya! Harry, pegang tangan Daddy!" perintah Lily.

"Tapi Mum", balas Harry berkeberatan. Namun pandangan ibunya membuat ia meraih tangan Snape. Mereka berpegangan tangan dengan canggung.

Keluarga itu lalu masuk ke Leaky Cauldron.

Begitu pintu Leaky Cauldron dibuka Snape, Tom sang pemilik kedai langsung menengok ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa pengunjung berikutnya, yang ternyata keluarga Snape. Ia terperanjat, hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang ia lap. Kemudian ia berseru; "Wow! Severus Snape dan keluarganya! Oh No, itu Harry Potter!"

Seruan Tom membuat semua pengunjungnya menoleh, beberapa di antaranya berjalan mendekat ke arah para pendatang baru itu, yang lainnya berbisik-bisik menggunjungkan keluarga itu.

"Selamat datang Severus, Lily, Harry, dan… ?" sambut seorang wanita tua gemuk pendek.

"Rosemary, Doris. Apa kabar Doris? Senang bertemu denganmu. Beri salam pada Doris Crockford, anak-anak. Ia salah satu teman dari ibu Daddy kalian" ujar Lily.

Rosemary tersenyum, Harry mengangguk singkat dan berpikir selintas, "Ayah kami? Ayah Rosie. Mum!".

"Ah.. Lily.. aku jadi terkenang dengan Eileen. Senang melihat putranya sudah berkeluarga dan hidup bahagia seperti ini. Seandainya Eileen masih hidup. Oh ya, sepertinya ini pertama kali kalian keluar bersama-sama ya? Setidaknya mengunjungi tempat ini?" cerocos Doris.

"Terima kasih Doris. Ya, dan kami buru-buru. Banyak hal yang harus dibeli" ujar Snape.

"Ten..tentu saja banyak hal yang harus dibeli, per..leng..kapan sekolah, to..tongkat, bu..buku-buku. Tahun pertama Harry di Hogwarts kan? Ka..kau belum memperkenalkanku padanya, Se..Severus", ujar seorang pria yang memakai turban dengan tergugup.

"Aahh.. Quirinus Quirrel. Dia akan menjadi guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitammu, Harry", sahut Snape dingin.

"Ta..tapi dia tidak perlu itu tentunya. Di..dia mengalahkan Y..Yo..You-Know-Who. Ay..ayah tirinya penyihir terlatih yang su..sudah lama menginginkan ja..jabatan itu. Pastinya ia sudah sa.. sangat mahir", ujar Quirrel.

Snape sudah memerah menahan amarah, namun sebelum sempat ia menjawab, Lily mendului, "Terima kasih Professor Quirrel. Maaf tidak bisa lama-lama. Harry akan senang bertemu denganmu lagi di sekolah. Aku pastikan Harry tidak akan mengecewakan Anda".

"Yah, sebaiknya kita segera pergi!", seru Snape meninggalkan koleganya dan mengiring keluarganya menuju pintu di belakang Leaky Cauldron.

Rosie yang keherenan mendengar info yang baru baginya (kakaknya mengalahkan You-Know-Who? Kapan? Lagipula siapa itu?), bertanya ketika mereka sampai di sebuah ruang kpsong yang hanya terdiri atas dinding kusam berlumut, yang terdiri atas tumpukan bata, "Siapa You Know Who? Kapan Harry mengalahkannya? Aku tak pernah tahu, kalian…" "Kita tidak membicarakannya sekarang dan di sini, _dear_", potong ibunya cemas.

Harry yang juga keheranan mendapatkan informasi itu juga sudah akan bertanya, namun ayah tirinya memandang dengan tatapan menghujam, yang menandakan sebaiknya ia tidak bicara sedikitpun.

Snape kemudian mengetuk beberapa bata tertentu dengan tongkat sihirnya. Tak lama kemudian muncullah sebuah gerbang lengkung dengan ornamen yang rumit, dan bertuliskan 'DIAGON ALLEY'.

Diagon Alley dipenuhi toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam peralatan dan perlengkapan sihir. Toko pertama di sisi jalan menjual berbagai ukuran kuali, toko di sebelahnya menjual jubah, kemudian toko buku, toko bahan ramuan, toko hewan peliharaan, toko tongkat sihir, toko es krim, dan bank Gringgots.

"Wow! Indahnya! Aku ingin masuk ke semua toko itu Dad! Wah, di sana ada toko es krim, kita akan mampir kan ya?!" seru Rosemary kegirangan dan sudah melupakan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku tak tahu, Rosie. Mungkin kita tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Dan sebelum berbelanja, kita harus ke Gringotts. Harry perlu mengambil uangnya", ujar Lily.

"Huaa.. Mummy, tapi sepertinya es krim itu enak. Aku belum pernah..", rajuk Rosemary yang kemudian dipotong Snape "Rosie, kalian sudah berjanji menuruti perintah kami. Atau Dad akan memulangkanmu sebelum kau sempat melangkahkan kaki ke toko manapun di sini!".

"Oh.. Dad.. a..aku..", Rosemary mulai terisak. Ayahnya tidak pernah segalak itu padanya.

"Jangan menangis, _sweetheart_. Ayahmu tidak bermaksud marah padamu. Hanya saja, sulit untuk kita berada terlalu lama di keramaian seperti ini. Ku harap kau mengerti", ujar ibunya.

"Uangku, Mum? Aku akan melihat peninggalan Dad, Mum? Aku boleh membelanjakannya?" tanya Harry yang tak sabar ingin melihat harta yang ditinggalkan ayahnya. Ia penasaran, adakah peninggalan ayahnya yang lain, yang bisa jadi bukti bahwa ayahnya pernah hidup. Seketika ia rindu pada ayahnya.

"Kau akan membelanjakannya sesuai kebutuhanmu, Nak", jawab ibunya sambil tersenyum dan meraih tangannya mengajak berjalan ke arah Gringgots.

**Gringgots**

Gringgots, satu-satunya bank penyihir di Inggris Raya, merupakan gedung seputih salju dengan tinggi menjulang dan terletak di ujung jalan di Diagon Alley. Harry dan Rosemary terperangah melihat kemewahan gedung itu. Pilar-pilar kokoh dan tampak congkak di depan gedung itu seakan mengancam para pendatang. Pintu perunggunya dijaga oleh sepasang makhluk aneh dan menyeramkan.

"Apa itu Mum?", tanya Rosemary ketakutan dan menggenggam erat tangan ibunya.

"Goblin, mereka penjaga dan pengurus Gringgots. Mereka makhluk yang sangat pintar, namun juga licik. Berhati-hatilah dengan mereka. Tapi kau tidak usah takut, jika kau tidak berbuat salah", jelas ibunya.

"Mereka tidak akan berbuat jahat dengan kita", ayahnya menambahkan.

"Lily!" teriak suara yang menyerupai gumaman tak jelas di belakang mereka.

Keluarga itu serempak menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan manusia sangat tinggi dan besar. Rambutnya panjang dan berantakan. Jenggot hitamnya yang mencapai dadanya, bergoyang ketika ia bicara. Ia memakai semacam mantel perjalanan yang sepertinya terbuat dari bulu domba. Dari keseluruhan penampilannya, orang akan merasa takut padanya, namun senyumnya mengembang menatap Lily dan Harry. Ketika ia merentangkan tangan berusaha memeluk Lily, terlihatlah ia membawa payung berwarna merah muda yang sudah kusam.

"Hagrid, apa kabarmu? Kau juga ke Gringgots hari ini?" ujar Lily, setelah lepas dari pelukan manusia yang menyerupai raksasa itu.

"Ah.. Baik.. ya.. ya.. urusan Dumbledore. Oh, inikah Harry? Akhirnya kita bertemu", ujar Hagrid.

"Ehem.. Hagrid, kami buru-buru", ujar Snape.

"Oh, yeaaah.. Professor Snape. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Oww.. apakah gadis kecil itu putrimu?" tanyanya dengan rasa agak bersalah, karena tidak menghiraukan Snape sebelumnya.

"Yupz, aku Rosemary. Aku pernah dengar tentangmu. Kau pengurus satwa gaib di Hogwarts ya? Wah menyenangkan sekali. Aku sudah tak sabar melihat _unicorn. _Mereka pasti sangat cantik", ucap Rosemary.

"_Unicorn_ pun sudah tak sabar melihat putra dan putri Lily Evans. Ibumu sangat menyayangi mereka, ketika ia bersekolah. Aah.. sebaiknya kalian terlebih dahulu masuk", ujar Hagrid melihat tatapan tak sabar Snape.

Maka keluarga itupun masuk ke Gringgots diikuti oleh Rubeus Hagrid.

"Harry Potter ingin mengambil uangnya di lemari 714. James Potter", ujar Lily seraya menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada goblin di meja penerimaan.

Goblin itu memeriksa kunci yang dibawa Lily dan memanggil staffnya, "Griphook, bawa Harry Potter ke gudangnya!"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, kurasa aku bisa ikut bersamanya. Aku perlu ke gudang di sebelahnya, 713. Perintah Dumbledore", ujar Hagrid sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop.

"Baiklah, bawa Mr. Potter dan Hagrid", perintah goblin itu.

"Kalian tidak ikut, Mum?" tanya Harry keheranan sekaligus agak cemas. Ia akan dibawa ke tempat yang belum dikenalnya bersama goblin dan manusia seperti raksasa itu. Yaah, walaupun tampaknya Hagrid ramah. Lagipula, bukannya tadi ia tidak boleh sama sekali lepas dari keluarganya, lalu mengapa kini ia ditinggal sendiri?

"Tidak, Harry, kami akan menunggumu di sini. Tidak akan lama prosesnya. Ambil uangmu seperlunya ya. Hagrid, tolong jaga Harry kalau begitu", ujar Lily.

"Tentu saja Lily, putramu akan baik-baik saja bersamaku", balas Hagrid.

Merekapun pergi mengikuti Griphook sampai tiba di depan sebuah kereta luncur.

Rosemary mencoba mengikuti kakaknya, namun tiba-tiba dihalangi oleh goblin penjaga yang mengacungkan pedang mengancam. Rosie terkejut ketakutan namun penasaran. Ah dia melihat kereta luncur dan ingin sekali menaikinya. "Ada apa ya di dalam sana?", pikirnya.

"Rosie, kenapa kamu mengikuti Harry. Kita menunggu saja di sini, Nak", ujar Lily yang agak kaget atas perlakuan goblin itu pada putrinya.

Severus langsung menarik lengan Rosemary dan memeriksa keadaan putrinya, "Kau tidak apa apa kan Rosie? Sudah Dad bilang, jangan cari masalah!"

"Tidak apa-apa Dad, Aku hanya kaget dan penasaran. Kita tidak mengunjungi gudang Dad? Aku mau naik kereta luncur itu", ujarnya.

"Tidak sekarang, sayang. Aku belum perlu mengambil uang", jawab ayahnya.

Hagrid berkata kepada Griphook sebelum mereka menaiki kereta luncur, "bisakah kau turunkan kecepatannya? Aku selalu pusing setelah menaiki kereta ini".

"Hanya satu macam _speed_", jawab Griphook.

"Owh.. yeaah… Kau harus siap-siap turun dengan kepala sangat pusing, Harry", ujar Hagrid memperingatkan.

Maka mereka pun menaiki kereta luncur, begitu sabuk pengaman terpasang, kereta pun meluncur dengan sangat cepat, hampir menyamai kecepatan suara. Harry yang berusaha melihat keadaan di sekililingnya, merasa mual dan memutuskan untuk menutup mata. Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti, dan Griphook berkata singkat, "Sudah sampai tuan-tuan".

"Aah.. kita turun sebentar Harry, lemaskanlah dulu kakimu sementara aku mengambil barang", ujar Hagrid.

"Aku boleh ikut ke dalam?", tanya Harry.

"Tunggu saja di situ, tidak akan lama", jawab Hagrid.

Hagrid mengikuti Griphook ke suatu ruangan dengan pintu besi berhiaskan ornamen yang menyerupai simbol-simbol asing, yang tidak dimengerti Harry. Griphook menempelkan tangannya ke pintu itu, memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya. Kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Di baliknya terdapat ruangan kosong yang sangat luas. Hanya ada satu benda kecil di ruangan itu, tampaknya sebuah batu berwarna merah. Hagrid segera membungkus batu itu dan menyembunyinannya di balik melihat sekilas tatapan Harry yang walaupun berdiri di luar, masih bisa melihat ruangan itu. Sebelum Harry bertanya apapun, Hagrid segera memerintahkan Griphook untuk membawa mereka ke ruangan Harry.

Maka merekapun naik ke kereta luncur untuk ke ruangan selanjutnya. Walaupun ruangan itu sepertinya bersebelahan, namun tidak bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Bukit-bukit terjal dan jurang yang dalam membatasi antar ruangan, sehingga hanya dengan kereta luncurlah mereka bisa menuju ke ruangan-ruangan itu.

"Gudang Harry Potter, silakan turun", ujar Griphook ketika kereta berhenti lagi.

Harry dan Hagrid turun. Griphook membukakan pintu besi polos dan dibalik pintu itu penuh uang emas, perak, perunggu, serta berbagai macam harta.

"Wow.. aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ayahku…" ujar Harry takjub. Harry pernah mendengar cerita ibunya bahwa ayahnya cukup berada, namun ia tidak pernah membayangkan harta sebanyak itu. Matanya mulai terasa memanas, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Begitu banyak yang ayahnya tinggalkan untuknya. Seandainya ayahnya masih ada…

"Keluarga Potter memang cukup berada, salah satu keluarga tua dan terhormat. Sejak istrinya menikah lagi, baru kali ini gudangnya dibuka kembali", ujar Griphook.

"Lily dan Snape tidak pernah menyentuh harta Potter? Oh, baik sekali mereka. Aku tahu Snape bukan orang yang mampu, gajinya tidak terlalu besar. Tapi sepertinya ia sering menulis artikel di _The Practical Potioneer_, sehingga cukup membantu keuangannya" , ujar Hagrid.

"Snape tidak berusaha sedikitpun menyentuh uang ayahku, padahal ia membutuhkannya", pikir Harry terharu. Ia pun teringat di suatu malam natal, keluarga mereka tidak memiliki baju baru maupun hadiah yang bisa dibagikan. Lily hanya membuat _pancake _ kecil yang ia bagikan untuk kedua anaknya. Ia dan Snape hanya memakan potongan kecil, untuk sekedar menganjal perut.

"Ok, Harry, segera ambil uangmu secukupnya. Ibumu sudah cukup lama menunggu kita", kata Hagrid.

Harry meraup uang itu semampunya. "Aku harus memberikan sebagian pada Mum, kurasa ia perlu gaun baru, juga untuk Rosemary", pikirnya.

Setelah pintu gudang Potter ditutup kembali, mereka pun nmenaiki kereta luncur kembali ke ruang penerimaan.

"Ah Harry, kalian sudah kembali. Terima kasih Hagrid", ujar Lily menyambut putranya.

"Sama-sama Lily, habis ini kalian mau ke mana?" , tanya Hagrid.

"Ollivander terlebih dahulu, itu yang paling ia butuhkan", jawab Lily.

"Yupz, tentu saja. Oliivander paling tahu tentang kita. Baiklah tunggu aku di Ollivander ya, aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk hadiah ulang tahun Harry. Hari ini kau berulang tahun kan Harry? _Happy Birthday_!", seru Hagrid.

"Terima kasih, Hagrid. Tak usah repot-repot", balas Harry tersenyum.

"Aah.. tidak repot. Kalian tunggu aku di Ollivander ya!" seru Hagrid bergegas meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayo segera ke Ollivander", perintah Snape.

"Apa yang ada di dalam sana Harry?", tanya Rosemary yang masih penasaran. "Dad tidak mau masuk ke gudangnya, padahal aku mau lihat dan naik kereta luncur itu".

Harry teringat kembali rasa harunya terhadap ayah tirinya, kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, "Tidak menarik Rose, aku mual dengan kecepatan kereta itu, aku tak melihat apapun. Oh ya, setelah dari Ollivander kita ke toko Es krim ya, Fortescue kan namanya, tadi aku sempat melihat. Sepertinya es krimnya enak".

"Huaaa… terima kasih, kak", ujar Rosemary yang kemudian mengandeng tangan kakaknya.

Lily memandang mereka keheranan, tidak biasanya kakak beradik itu akur, apalagi dimulai dari Harry yang mempererat hubungan dengan adiknya. Lily tersenyum, sementara Snape memandang Harry curiga.

**Ollivander's Shop**

Tidak berapa lama berjalan dari Gringgots, sampailah mereka di toko Ollivander. Pembuat tongkat sihir, sejak 382 SM. "Ah Ollivander, sepertinya baru kemarin aku memilih tongkatku sendiri. Ayo kita masuk", ajak Lily.

Pintu toko yang terbuka menyebabkan bel di dalam toko itu berbunyi. Tidak ada orang di dalam. Toko dipenuhi kotak-kotak panjang berdebu. Kotak-kotak itu disimpan dirak-rak yang tingginya mencapai langit-langit toko. Hanya ada satu lilin kecil yang menerangi ruangan toko, yang membuat ruangan terasa redup, namun hangat. Tidak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang penyihir tua,seluruh rambutnya sudah beruban, kacamatanya cukup tebal, dan ia agak bongkok. Pandangan matanya menyeluruh dan terlihat cerdas. "Aah.. Lily Evans dan Severus Snape! Sudah kutunggu.. inikah Harry Potter, dan gadis kecil itu pasti Rosie", ujarnya.

"Hallo Ollivander, apa kabar? Ya, ini Harry dan Rosemary. Kami ke sini untuk Harry", ujar Lily.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. tentu saja. Harry Potter akan mulai bersekolah. Aku masih teringat 20 tahun yang lalu, kau mengantar Lily ke tokoku bersama ibumu, Severus. Kau sudah terlihat sangat tertarik pada Lily kecil".

"Oh benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya, dan ia tak pernah berubah sampai sekarang", goda Lily pada suaminya.

"Sudahlah Ollivander", gumam Snape dengan muka memerah karena malu.

"Ibu dan ayah sudah berpacaran sejak seusia Harry? Aah,, Ibu pasti sudah sangat cantik sejak kecil, iya kan Dad?", tanya Rosemary semakin menggoda ayahnya.

"Kami tidak berpacaran waktu itu, hanya berteman, teman yang sangat dekat", ujar ibunya tersenyum.

"Sudah cukup nostalgianya. Ollivander, bukankah tangan Harry harus diukur?", Snape mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kemarikan tangan pemegang tongkatmu, Harry", ujar Ollivander yang kemudian mengukur tangan kanan Harry, dari bahu ke ujung jari, dari bahu ke siku, dan dari pergelangan tangan ke ujung jari. "Hmm.. baiklah, coba ayunkan tongkat ini Harry", ujar Ollivander setelah mengukur dan memilih sebuah tongkat.

Harry mengayunkan tongkat itu ke arah depan, keluar percikan api dari ujung tongkat dan menyebabkan tumpukan kotak di depannya jatuh berantakan. "Oh, bukan ini. Baiklah coba yang ini!", perintah Ollivander seraya merebut tongkat sebelumnya dan menyerahkan tongkat baru. Harry mencoba berbagai tongkat, sampai tumpukan kotak di meja Ollivander menggunung. Ibunya yang tadinya duduk , sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menenangkan Harry yang mulai tampak cemas dan tak sabar, Kenapa belum ada tongkat yang cocok sejauh ini?

Rosemary juga mulai gelisah, tak sabar menunggu kakaknya. Namun tatapan ayahnya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus tetap duduk manis dan bayangan es krim yang dijanjikan kakaknya, membuat ia duduk diam tak bergeming. Hanya matanya yang sudah berkali-kali melirik keluar. Sudah bosan melihat Harry mencoba berbagai jenis tongkat.

Severus Snape terus memperhatikan satu persatu tongkat yang diayunkan Harry. "Aneh, belum pernah aku lihat maupun dengar tentang penyihir yang terlalu lama memilih tongkat", pikirnya.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. sungguh aneh. Baru kali ini gunungan kotak tongkatku sebanyak ini. Belum pernah terjadi.. Tapi tak apa Mr. Potter. Memang bukan penyihir yang memilih tongkat, tapi tongkatlah yang memilih tuannya", ujar Ollivander.

"Ah.. baiklah,, kita coba tongkat ini. Aku tak tahu, mungkin saja cocok", gumam Ollivander seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari pojok ruangannya yang paling gelap.

Begitu Harry menggenggam tongkat itu, tubuhnya terasa hangat. Sinar merah keemasan keluar dari ujung tongkat itu. "Wah ckckck…, tak kusangka…. Baiklah. Kau sudah menemukannya Mr. Potter.", ujar Ollivander.

"Ada apa Ollivander?", tanya Snape yang langsung menangkap sekilas kecemasan di wajah Ollivander. Hanya dia yang memperhatikan, yang lainnya kesenangan karena Harry akhirnya menemukan tongkatnya.

"Aah.. tak apa, mungkin hanya pertanda", jawab Ollivander.

"Pertanda apa?", tanya Lily menoleh cemas.

"Tak perlu cemas Lily, Ilmu pertongkatsihiran memang paling misterius, bahkan untukku. Tapi seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, tongkat yang memilih penyihir, bukan sebaliknya.", balas Ollivander.

"Yah, kami tahu. Tapi ada yang kau sembunyikan Ollivander, dan kami ingin tahu itu", tuntut Snape.

"Ah, aku tak berdaya di depan Legillimens handal ini", ujar Ollivander tersenyum. "Tongkat sihir yang dipegang Harry memiliki kembaran. Tongkat itu terbuat dari selembar bulu ekor Phoenix, yang hanya memberikan 2 lembar bulunya. Satu kutanam di tongkat itu, satu lagi terdapat di tongkat yang memberikan Harry luka berbentuk petir itu", jelas Ollivander.

"A..apa?", ujar Lily terhuyung lemas, untung saja langsung ditangkap Snape. Snape membimbing istrinya duduk di kursi dan Rosemary yang tidak mengerti percakapan yang membuat ibunya terjatuh itu langsung menggenggam tangan ibunya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, omongan Ollivander mengagetkan ibunya. Harry diam tak bersuara, pikirannya bergumul antara senang akhirnya mendapatkan tongkat, lelah setelah mencoba berbagai tongkat, terkejut mendengar penjelasan Ollivander, penasaran, dan cemas melihat ibunya.

"Tongkat yang memberi saya luka ini?", Harry memegang keningnya, "Dan yang membunuh ayah saya?".

"Ya, Harry, maafkan aku. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa tongkat kembarku akan bermusuhan. Tidak.. tidak pernah..", ucap Ollivander.

"Pemilik tongkat yang satu lagi sudah mati Ollivander. Sudahlah jangan cemaskan itu", ujar Snape.

"TIDAK SEVERUS! DIA TIDAK MATI. KITA TAHU PASTI AKAN HAL ITU. DIA HANYA MENGHILANG, DAN KAPANPUN BISA KEMBALI. DIA AKAN LANGSUNG MENGINCAR HARRY DAN KITA, BEGITU IA KEMBALI", raung Lily.

Ollivander pun tampak cemas mendengar teriakan Lily. Rosemary sudah menangis sambil memeluk ibunya. Snape berjalan mendekati istrinya. Setelah ia duduk di sebelah Lily, otomatis istrinya meletakkan kepala di bahunya dan menangis terisak, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat takut, Sev…"

Harry kebingungan, ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya berteriak begitu kencang dan menangis begitu dalam. Seakan mengeluarkan isi hatinya selama ini. "Apakah harus kutinggalkan tongkat ini? Mum tampak sangat cemas melihatku memegang tongkat ini", pikirnya. Maka Harry pun meletakkan tongkat itu. "Saya tidak mau tongkat ini, Mr. Ollivander".

"Tidak bisa Harry. Tongkat itu telah memilihmu, ia tidak bisa dilepaskan darimu kecuali direbut paksa atau kau telah dikalahkan. Begitulah hukum pertongkatsihiran".

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _son_. Aku hanya sedikit cemas, sekarang sudah lega. _Thanks _Sev.." ujar Lily, sekilas mengecup pipi suaminya. Kemudian menghapus air matanya dan berdiri di samping putranya. "Pergunakan tongkat itu dengan baik, Harry", ujarnya.

"Baiklah, kita harus meneruskan perjalanan, terima kasih Ollivander", ujar Snape mengajak keluarganya meninggalkan toko.

Ollivander tersenyum dan berpikir, "Saat itu semakin dekat. Perang besar sudah semakin dekat. Aku merasakannya, dan aku harus bersiap-siap".

**Menyusuri Diagon Alley**

"Ah, akhirnya kalian selesai juga. Aku sudah lama menunggu di luar. Tak enak masuk ke dalam. Kau sepertinya habis menangis, Lils, ada apa?" tanya hagrid.

"Oh.. Hagrid, maaf kami hampir lupa. _Never mind_, aku hanya sedikit cemas. Bungkusan apa itu Hagrid?, ujar Lily.

"Kado kecil untuk Harry, tentunya", kata Hagrid seraya menyerahkan hadiahnya ke Harry.

Harry membuka hadiah yang hanya diselubungi kain itu, dan di dalamya terdapat sangkar dengan burung hantu seputih salju. Mata besarnya langsung menatap Harry penuh sayang.

"Wow.. Hagrid, _It's so cool_! _Thanks.._".

"Mum, kita ke Fortescue dulu ya, aku haus. Kau ikut kami ya Hagrid", ajak Harry.

"Ah baiklah, kurasa kita perlu beristirahat dulu. Yak an Sev?" Lily meminta persetujuan suaminya.

"Ok!", jawab Snape singkat. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera meninggalkan Diagon Alley. Semua perlengkapan dibeli kemudian pulang. Tapi tak tega melihat wajah kelelahan istrinya.

Rombongan itu pun menuju Fortescue. Sepanjang jalan banyak kepala menoleh. Yah mereka sangat menarik perhatian. Tanpa Hagrid saja, mereka sudah cukup mudah dikenali. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pasangan Lily-Severus, serta anak sulung Lily? Kepala-kepala yang menoleh itu mulai menggunjinkan keluarga itu, "Ah akhirnya mereka keluar dari persembunyian. Sudah cukup beranikah Lily? Itu ya si Harry Potter? Keliatannya ia bukan bocah yang kuat, bagaimana bisa mengalahkan You-Know-Who?"

Snape memimpin dengan berjalan sangat cepat dan memandang galak, seakan tak mengizinkan seorang pun berbicara dengan keluarganya. Hagrid berjalan di belakang, mengobrol riang dengan Rosemary. Lily di tengah digandeng putranya. Pria di sekitarnya berusaha melindungi Lily dari kepala-kepala ingin tahu itu.

Tak ada kejadian di toko es krim. Rosemary merasa keluarganya sudah kembali normal. Ibunya sudah tersenyum kembali. Hagrid menceritakan kisah-kisah lucu ketika ayah dan ibunya bersekolah. Mereka menunggu di Fortescue, sementara Harry membeli jubah, buku, dan perlengkapan sekolah lainnya, didampingi ayah tirinya. Sebetulnya Harry tidak menyukai itu. Ayah tirinya terlalu mengaturnya. Harus mendapatkan kuali dengan kualitas terbaik, persediaan lebih bahan ramuan, menambahkan buku-buku yang tidak ada di daftar yang diberikan Hogwarts, namun hanya mengizinkan Harry untuk membeli 2 jubah. "Aahh.. kalau bersama Mum, pasti tidak begini. Belanjaanku jadi berat karena buku-buku itu", sesal Harry. Dia tidak membeli mainan atau hiburan macam apapun (walau sekedar buku lelucon) untuk dibawa ke Hogwarts. Ayah tirinya tidak mengizinkan, wajar dia kan salah atu guru Hogwarts.

"Kalian sudah selesai belanja? Wah, banyak buku yang harus kau pelajari Harry. Aku yakin siapa yang menyuruhmu. Harry bukan dirimu yang gemar membaca, Sev.", ujar Lily.

"Dia akan suka, harus! Terutama untuk pelajaran yang aku ajar", ujar Snape dingin.

"Ok, sebaiknya aku pulang. Kalian juga harus pulang. Sudah terlalu sore. Sampai berjumpa di sekolah Severus, Harry! Dan sampai berjumpa lagi nona kecil, jaga ibumu baik-baik ya, selama 2 pria yang sangat mencintainya ini berada di Hogwarts. Aku janji akan membelikanmu burung hantu yang indah sebagai hadiah", ujar Hagrid.

"Wah.. Benarkah Hagrid? Aku akan menagih janjimu. Aku ini ingatannya tajam lho, jadi tidak akan lupa. Lagipula sudah pasti aku akan menjaga Mum!' ucap Rosie.

"Haha.. Ya, Rosemary ini ingatannya tajam untuk janji yang diberikan orang lain padanya. Tapi dia agak pelupa untuk urusan lain", goda ibunya.

"Huaaaa… Mummy", rajuk Rosie.

"Aku tahu ingatanmu tajam untuk apapun, gadis kecil. Aku akan menepati janjiku, selama kau menepati janjimu.", ujar Hagrid, seraya mengecup pipi Rosie dan berpamit meninggalkan keluarga itu.

" Baiklah, kita segera pulang. Pegang belanjaanmu erat, Harry. Rosie, sebaiknya kau bantu dia. Biar ada tangan dia yang bebas untuk kita saling berpegangan. Kita akan pulang dengan ber-_apparate_", kata Snape.

"_Apparate_, Sev? Ah.. kurasa mereka masih terlalu kecil", ujar Lily.

"Mereka bisa Lily. Ayo saling berpegangan dengan kuat. Yakinlah padaku. Kita akan segera sampai di rumah. Satu.. dua.. tiga..".

Keluarga itupun menghilang dari Diagon Alley dan sampai di Spinner's End kembali dengan waktu yang sangat singkat.


	5. Chapter 5

Para tokoh di bawah ini bukan milik saya. Milik JK Rowling tercinta tentunya. Hanya saja menurut saya, seharusnya yang terjadi adalah seperti ini

Harry dan Lily Potter berhasil diselamatkan Severus Snape. Sedangkan James Potter tewas terbunuh dalam usahanya melindungi Harry. Benarkah Lord Voldemort ikut tewas bersama dengan tewasnya James? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Harry dan Lily? Inilah kisah kehidupan Harry dan Lily bersama anggota keluarga barunya, Severus Snape dan Rosemary Snape (OC).

**Lily's Son and Daughter**

**Chapter 5**

**Hogwarts, Here I come!**

**Spinner's End**

Tanggal 1 September pun tiba, sudah saatnya murid-murid Hogwarts pergi ke sekolah mereka, memulai tahun ajaran, meninggalkan keluarga di rumah untuk sementara. Ini adalah kali pertama Harry Potter akan datang ke Hogwarts, sudah tak sabar ia menunggunya. Hari demi hari dihitungnya, tanggal demi tanggal di kalnedernya ppun dicoretnya. Akhirnya hari yang dinantinya pun tiba, semalaman ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak, berulang kali terbangun dari mimpi buruk bahwa ia tidak jadi ke Hogwarts karena telat atau halangan-halangan lainnya, ah untung hanya mimpi!

Maka, begitu ibunya menggedor kamarnya untuk membangunkannya, ia langsung terbangun dan bergegas mempersiapkan diri. Setelah rapih, ia membawa kopernya dan kandang Hedwig (nama burung hantu betinanya yang dibelikan Hagrid), meletakkannya di ruang depan, lalu masuk ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Ah, putraku sudah tampak rapih, namun jubah sekolahmu belum saatnya dipakai sayang. Nanti saja di kereta, kalau hampir sampai. Biasanya para prefek akan mengumumkan waktu untuk memakai jubah", ujar ibunya.

"Oh, baiklah. Maaf, aku tidak tahu _Mum_", ucap Harry seraya menanggalkan jubahnya.

"Tak apa sayang, ayo cepat sarapan".

"Mana _Dad_ dan Rose, _Mum_?", tanya Harry.

"Oh, _Daddy_ sedang membangunkan Rosemary. Dia perlu dibujuk, semalaman dia menangis karena sedih harus berpisah darimu dan tak bisa ikut ke Hogwarts", jawab ibunya.

"Ah, Rosie pasti hanya ingin ke Hogwarts-nya saja Mum, atau dia tak mau berpisah dengan Dad, bukan denganku. Dia pasti senang aku tak bersamanya, tak ada lagi yang bertengkar dengannya", ujar Harry.

"Hu…uh.. aku juga sedih kehilanganmu tau! Mana enak bermain dan bertengkar sendirian!", seru Rosemary.

"Kalau sendirian bukan bertengkar namanya, tapi bicara seorang diri, seperti orang tidak waras!", ledek Harry.

"_Mummy_!", rengek Rose.

"Jangan ganggu adikmu, dan cepat selesaikan sarapanmu!", ujar suara dingin di belakang Harry, Severus Snape sudah memasuki ruang makan.

"Kalian ini, oh pasti aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Aku dan Rosie pasti akan kesepian sekali tanpa kalian.", ujar Lily sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ah sudahlah Lils, kau tak akan kesepian. Ada Rosemary yang selalu menemanimu. Jaga ibumu ya Rose", ujar Snape.

"_Of course Daddy_! Serahkan saja padaku!", ucap Rosemary

"Ah maaf, aku terlalu sentimental, ya sudahlah.. kita selesaikan saja sarapannya ya", kata Lily.

**The Knight Bus**

Keluarga itupun segera menyelesaikan sarapan, Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka berangkat meninggalkan rumah. Harry mendorong kopernya, sementara Rosemary membawakan kandang burung hantu yang ditutupi selembar kain. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sampai di suatu pinggiran jalan yang sepi. Severus Snape mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah langit, dan tiba-tiba muncullah bis tingkat berwarna ungu bertuliskan "The Knight Bus". Pintu bis terbuka, keluarlah sang kondektur yang bertubuh jangkung, kurus, dan rambut cokelat berantakan.

"Hallo, Selamat Datang di The Knight Bus! Murid baru Hogwarts sepertinya, ah sudah tentu King Cross Station tujuan kalian! Perkenalkan, aku Stanley Shunpike, dan supir hari ini adalah Ernie Prang. Ongkos untuk 4 orang…"

"Aku sudah tahu, ini ongkosnya, dan kami juga memerlukan 4 gelas cokelat hangat", ujar Severus Snape memotong ucapan Shunpike.

"Ah, dia galak sekali! Hmm.. sepertinya wajahnya tak asing", ujar Shunpike pelan ketika Snape melewatinya.

"Huaaa… _Dad_ tidak bilang akan naik bis ini. Aku senang sekali. _Thanks_, _Dad_", ujar Rose riang.

"Jangan senang dulu sayang, bis ini agak berbahaya. Sebaiknya kau duduk berpegangan tangan dengan _Mum _ ya, cokelat hangatmu pun pegang dengan erat, jangan sampai tumpah. Kau juga Harry, peganglah tangan _Daddy_", kata Lily.

"Memangnya kenapa _Mum_?", tanya Rosemary.

Belum sempat Lily menjawab, Rose dan Harry pun segera mendapat jawabannya. Bis ini berjalan dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, mampu menyempitkan diri dan menyelip di antara mobil-mobil _muggle_, dan dapat terbang. Cokelat hangat Harry pun tumpah mengenai jubah Snape. Snape melotot padanya (Harry mengucapkan maaf dengan pelan) seraya mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah jubahnya, kemudian kotoran itupun lenyap seketika.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shunpike menghampiri mereka, "Kalian sudah hampir sampai keluarga Snape. Ah, Harry Potter akan masuk Hogwarts ya tahun ini. Harusnya aku tadi langsung mengenali kalian, apalagi Harry! Maaf ya, hehe.. tapi senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang kami?", tanya Rosemary.

"Ah, ini adik tirimu Harry? Siapa namamu gadis kecil, aku belum tahu tentang dirimu. Tapi kalau kakakmu sangat terkenal kan..", ujar Shunpike.

"Rosemary Snape. Kakakku terkenal? Bagaimana bisa? Dia bahkan belum punya teman!", ujar Rosie agak kesal, ia dikalahkan kakaknya dan ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sudahlah Rosie, kita harus segera turun. Terima kasih Mr. Shunpike", ucap Lily.

"Ah, sama-sama _Madam_ Pot, eh Snape", ujar Shunpike.

Snape melewatinya sambil melotot sekilas, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun istrinya segera menariknya lembut.

The Knight Bus pun sampai di depan King Cross Station, begitu Harry dan keluarganya turun, dan ia menengok ke arah bis, bis itu sudah menghilang.

**King Cross Station**

"Ayo cepat berjalan, jangan menarik perhatian _muggle_. Segera temukan peronnya!", perintah Snape.

"Tapi_ Dad_, mana ada peron 9 ¾ !", protes Harry.

"Kau penyihir kan? Nanti kau akan bisa temukan itu. Kalau _muggle_, barulah tak bisa menemukannya!", balas Snape.

Harry cemberut dan hendak protes lagi, namun ibunya menenangkannya dengan mengusap punggungnya.

"Aku pikir peron itu ada di antara peron 9 dan 10. Nah itu peron 9 di sebelah kanan, ayo kita ke sana!", ajak Rosemary.

"Ya _honey, _ itu peronnya, nah cara memasukinya adalah berjalanlah dengan cepat, menembus peron 9 itu. Kalau kau takut, pejamkan matamu. Nah, lihat itu ada keluarga penyihir yang akan memasuki peron, perhatikan mereka ya!", ujar ibunya.

"Weasley", gumam Severus singkat.

"Weasley? Oh ya, tentu saja, rambut merah. Ah, itu Molly. Hai Molly!", tegur Lily.

"Oh, aku tak percaya, bisa bertemu denganmu Lily. Sudah lama tak berjumpa. Ah ya, Harry akan masuk Hogwarts ya? Sama seperti putra bungsuku, Ronald. Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini Lily Snape dan keluarganya. Tentu kalian sudah mengenal Harry Potter dan Prof. Snape kan?", ujar Molly Weasley.

"Harry Potter? Ginny, lihatlah ini pangeran hatimu yang sering kau ceritakan itu, wah akhirnya kau berjumpa juga dengannya. Kau ingin minta _first kiss _ sekarang?", goda salah satu putra kembar Molly, pada adik perempuannya.

Ginny Weasley yang masih melongo menatap Harry pun wajahnya memerah, ia berlari bersembunyi di balik punggung ibunya.

"Fred, jangan ganggu adikmu. Bersikaplah sopan, kalian belum memberi salam pada Prof. Snape!", tegur Molly.

"Itu George, aku yang Fred _Mum_! Hu.. uh.. _Mum _masih saja salah!", gerutu Fred.

"Selamat pagi, Prof. Snape. Senang bertemu Anda lagi. Ah, akhirnya bisa bertemu istri dan putra-putri anda. Selamat pagi _Madam_ Snape, anda cantik sekali, kecantikan Anda menjadi salah satu legenda Hogwarts, aku hampir tak mempercayainya, namun kini aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri. pantas saja anda menjadi rebutan pria di angkatan anda. Perkenalkan, saya Percy Weasley, saya Prefek Gryffindor. Oh ya, Harry Potter, aku akan senang sekali kalau kau masuk asramaku, jadi aku bisa membantumu. Dan ini adikmu? Mata hijau kalian sangat mirip mata ibu kalian, sangat indah!", ujar Percy panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih Percy, ya ini putri kami, Rosemary Snape. Dia 2 tahun lagi menyusul kakaknya masuk Hogwarts, sepertinya seumur dengan adikmu?" tanya Lily.

"Oh, Ginny tahun depan sudah masuk Hogwarts, Lily. Lebih tua setahun kalau begitu. Tapi mereka bisa berteman dulu sebelum mereka kle Hogwarts. Saling menemani, karena pastinya Rosie juga kesepian ya ditinggal kakaknya", jelas Molly.

"Wah, Rosie senang sekali tentunya, iya kan _honey_. Ayo berkenalanlah dengan Ginny", ucap Lily.

"_Hi_ Ginny, aku Rosemary Snape, _nice to meet you_", ujar Rose.

"_Hi_ Rose, _nice to meet you to_", balas Ginny.

"Oh ya, kau pasti mau berkenalan dengan kakakku yang terkenal kan, ayo Harry perkenalkan dirimu!", ujar Rose.

Harry menatap tajam ke arah Rosie yang menahan tawa, lalu berkata singkat, "Hi Ginny".

"_Hi_", ujar Ginny dengan wajah merah tertunduk malu.

"Ah, Ginny, kau harusnya juga perkenalkan kakakmu. Ayo Ronald, berkenalan dengan teman barumu", ujar Molly.

"_Hi_ Harry, aku Ron".

"_Hi_ Ron", ujar Harry tersenyum melihat Ron yang tampak tidak percaya diri.

"Ehem.. tampaknya kereta akan segera berangkat, ayo cepatlah masuk peron!", seru Snape.

"Tunggu dulu _dad_, ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya kebingungan mencari peron 9¾", ucap Rosemary.

"_Muggleborn_, seperti aku dulu", ujar Lily seraya menghampiri gadis itu. Gadis berambut cokelat, ikal, dan sangat lebat, berwajah cantik dan cerdas.

"_Hallo_, kau mau ke Hogwarts juga?", tegur Lily.

"Ah, anda tahu sekolah itu? Kami sudah hampir pulang. Hermione saja yang masih belum menyerah. Dia pikir letak peron menuju kereta sekolah itu harusnya di sekitar sini, namun kami belum menemukannya", ujar ibu dari sang gadis.

"Saya dulu juga pernah kebingungan seperti putri kalian", ujar Lily. "_By the way_, perkenalkan, Lily Snape. Putra sulung saya, Harry Potter juga memasuki tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Kau bisa berteman dengannya, siapa namamu nak?"

"Hermione Granger, Mrs. Snape. Saya sudah membaca tentang keluarga anda. Anda lebih cantik dari bayangan saya. Prof. Snape akan menjadi salah satu guru saya bukan?", ujar Hermione.

"Wah aku jadi malu, kau tahu banyak tampaknya _Miss_ Granger. Nah, ayolah kau ikut aku. Mr dan Mrs. Granger, tenanglah, putri kalian aman bersamaku", ujar Lily.

"_Dad, Mum_, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan segera mengirimkan kabar. Tenang saja, pasti Hogwarts akan menyenangkan, dan aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!", ucap Hermione seraya mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Baik-baik di sana ya nak", ujar ayahnya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu", ujar ibunya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya, Hermione berjalan mengikuti Lily.

"_Mum, _cepatlah, keluarga Weasley sudah masuk _duluan tuh_. _Dad _juga sudah _ga_ sabar!", ujar Rose menghampiri ibunya.

"Ya _honey_, perkenalkan dulu, ini Hermione Granger. Ini Harry, Rose, dan suamiku, Severus Snape", kata Lily.

"Selamat pagi Prof. Snape, Harry, dan Rose, senang berjumpa dengan kalian", ujar Hermione.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali Hermione, aku senang jika kau bisa dekat dengan Harry, menatapnya biasa _aja_ _dong _Harry!", goda Rosemary.

"Eh, oh, _Hi_..", ujar Harry gugup.

"Oh, ayolah, kita harus cepat menembus peron ini. Harry kau berjalan paling depan sambil mendorong kopermu. Lily pegang tangan kedua gadis itu. Aku akan berjalan paling akhir. Serahkan kandang burung hantu itu pada _Dad_, Rose", ujar Snape.

Harry yang pertama kali menembus peron, merasakan hal yang aneh, antara takut, cemas, takjub, dan penasaran. Dia berusaha membuka matanya, namun seakan-akan ada tarikan dari dalam peron, ia merasa jalannya tidak terlalu cepat, namun menjadi sangat cepat, maka ia pun memejamnkan matanya. Satu persatu rombongan pun menembus peron dengan cepat, tanpa terlihat _muggle _seorang pun.

Di balik peron 9 ¾ tampaklah kereta api merah hitam yang sangat panjang, cerobongnya berasap tebal. Kereta itu bertuliskan "Hogwarts Express" pada setiap gerbongnya.

"Wow, keretanya bagus sekali! _Mum, _aku mau menaikinya sebentar saja, boleh ya?", rayu Rosemary.

"Tidak boleh sayang, kita hanya boleh mengantar sampai sini", ucap Lily.

"Yah, kenapa tidak boleh? Sebentar saja _koq_. Boleh ya _Daddy_?" rayu Rose lagi.

"Tidak bisa Rose, sebaiknya kau bersikap agak dewasa. Kalau tidak, dua tahun lagi pun aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu ke Hogwarts!", ancam Snape.

Rosemary terdiam ketakutan. "Baiklah aku harus jadi anak yang baik, jadi _Dad _tidak marah padaku", pikirnya.

"Harry, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya sayang. Turuti perintah _Dad_, jangan melanggar peraturan sekolah. Belajar yang rajin. Kirim kabar dengan teratur", nasihat Lily seraya mencium dan memeluk putranya.

"Oke _Mum_. _Mum _juga hati-hati ya!", ujar Harry.

Setelah itu Lily mendekati suaminya.

"Sev, jaga Harry ya, jangan sering dimarahi. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu", bisik Lily dalam dekapan Snape.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Lils, aku akan bicarakan dengan Dumbledore, semoga dia mau mengabulkan permintaanku. Bersabarlah dulu", bisik Snape sambil mencium lembut bibir istrinya.

Snepe kemudian berjongkok dan memeluk putrinya, "Jaga _Mum _untuk _Daddy _ya Rose!".

"Oke_ Daddy_, jangan sering marah, nanti _Daddy _cepat tua! Harry kau juga jangan sering membuat _Daddy _marah ya! Aku mau dengar ceritamu tentang Hogwarts 3 hari sekali, jadi kau harus sering mengirimkan Hedwig padaku. Hermione, laporkan saja kalau kau tahu kakakku berbuat nakal!", ujar Rose.

Hermione tersenyum haru melihat perpisahan keluarga itu., "Selamat tinggal Madam Snape dan Rose, terima kasih atas bantuannya tasi. Sampai jumpa!".

Hermione pun menaiki Hogwarts Express disusul oleh Harry dan Snape. Setelah semua penumpang memasuki kereta, Hogwarts Express pun segera melaju. Harry masih sempat melihat ibunya mengusap air mata, ayahnya pun memandang ibunya dengan cemas.

**Hogwarts Express**

Hermione menepuk bahu Harry, "Mmm.. Harry, cari tempat duduk yuks".

"Eh, oh iya, baiklah. .., _Dad_, aku ", ujar Harry.

"Yah, pergilah cari kompartemen kosong. Aku harus keliling dulu, nanti aku ke tempatmu", potong Snape.

Harry dan Hermione menyusuri lorong kereta mencari kompartemen kosong, banyak anak banyak menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu dan jendela kompartemen, berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk bekas luka di dahi Harry yang seperti petir. Harry merasa sangat tidak nyaman, untuk menoleh kanan dan kiri, maka Hermiona-lah yang mencari kompartemen kosong. Sayangnya sampai ujung mereka berjalan, hampir tak ada lagi kompartemen kosong, namun tiba-tiba Harry merasa dirinya dipanggil, "Harry!"

Harry menoleh, tampaklah Ronald Weasley beserta para saudaranya di kompartemen paling ujung di sisi kanan, " Hi Ron, oh kompartemenmu pun sudah penuh ya? Aku dan Hermione sedang mencari tempat.."

"Oh tidakHarry, kami akan meninggalkan kompartemen ini. Mana mau kami terkurung sepanjang perjalanan dengan adik yang super membosankan seperti Ron", ujar salah satu kakak kembar Ron. Harry belum bisa membedakan keduanya.

"Ya, Harry, masuklah. Aku juga harus pergi ke kompartemen para prefek", ujar Percy.

"Kau Prefek? Wah, menyenangkan sepertinya bisa jadi Prefek Hogwarts. Perkenalkan, aku Hermione Granger".

"Ya, Miss Granger, aku Percy Weasley. Kita akan bertemu lagi kalau kau masuk Gryffindor. Belajarlah dengan tekun dan jangan melanggar peraturan. Maka kesempatan menjadi Prefek terbuka lebar untukmu", jelas Percy.

"Terima kasih penjelasannya, aku akan belajar dengan tekun", ucap Hermione.

"Oh kita bertemu Prefek masa depan, kau ingin minta tanda tangannya sebelum dia terlalu sibuk George?", ujar Fred.

"Tentu saja, sebaiknya kita juga foto bersama, ah kau belum memperkenalkan diri pada nona cantik ini, Aku Fred Weasley, dan ini saudara kembarku, George. Kami akan sangat senang bila nona berkenan menjadikan kami pelayanmu", goda Fred.

"Jangan menggoda murid baru Fred, sebaiknya kau pergi saja, sebelum aku memberimu hukuman. Oh, bahkan sekolah belum dimulai saja, kau sudah membuat ulah", tegur Percy.

"Wah kita lupa bahwa ada Prefek di kompartemen ini", ujar George.

"Ya, kita lupa bahwa kitalah yang membawa Prefek itu dari rumah kita, seharusnya kita mengurung dia di loteng bersama sang hantu kubur", ucap Fred sambil nyengir.

Wajah Percy sudah sangat merah, namun sebelum dia mengeluarkan amarahnya, kedua adik kembarnya sudah cepat berlari meninggalkannya.

"Ah kedua adikku itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Jangan segan-segan melaporkan mereka padaku kalau kalian diganggu. Aku akan tetap menghukum siapapun kalau mereka berbuat salah, tak peduli bahwa itu adikku, hokum harus tetap ditegakkan. Yah, silakan duduk bersama Ron. Aku harus pergi", ujar Percy seraya meninggalkan kompartemen.

"Yeah, duduklah Harry dan _Miss_ Granger", ujar Ron.

"Panggil saja aku Hermione, Ronald".

"Ah, aku cukup dipanggil Ron".

"Oh ya, ada kotoran di hidungmu Ron", ujar Hermione.

Ron tampak malu, wajahnya memerah dan ia segera membersihkan hidungnya.

"Harry, kau tentunya sudah tahu bagaimana kehidupan di Hogwarts. Ayah tirimu kan salah satu gurunya. Tolong ceritakan, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Orang tuaku bukan penyihir, kami sangat kaget mendapatkan surat itu. Yah, walaupun aku menyadari bahwa memang aku berbeda dari teman-temanku. Orang tuaku sebetulnya agak khawatir tentang sekolah itu. Mereka tidak begitu setuju aku menjadi penyihir. Mereka ingin aku menjadi dokter gigi juga seperti mereka", kata Hermione.

"Yeah, tentu saja kau _muggleborn_, seperti ibuku. Makanya ia langsung menghampirimu tadi. Ia merasakan hal yang serupa denganmu, tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hogwarts. Hmm.. sebetulnya tidak juga sih. _Mum _sudah dapat cerita dari _Dad_", ujar Harry.

"Ibu dan ayah kandungmu sudah berkenalan sejak kecil?" tanya Ron.

"Oh, bukan. Bukan ayah kandungku. Tapi ayah tiriku. Kalian tadi sudah bertemu dengannya kan. Snape dan _Mum _merupakan tetangga, Snape yang Half-blood memperhatikan keanehan-keanehan yang ditunjukkan _Mum _kepada kakaknya, Snape menghampiri mereka dan member tahu bahwa _Mum _adalah seorang penyihir. Sejak itulah mereka dekat", cerita Harry.

"Hah, ibumu lebih dulu kenal Snape? Kupikir Snape yang merebutnya dari ayah kandungmu Harry. Snape kan mantan anak buah _You-Know-Who_, pasti dia jahat sekali. Ibuku sangat kaget mendengar pernikahan mereka. 'Oh, bagaimana bisa Lily dengan Severus, aku mengkhawatirkan Lily dan putranya', begitu komentar ibuku setiap kali membicarakan kalian", ujar Ron.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kalian mengenal keluargaku? Bahkan kau juga Hermione, kau kan _muggleborn_, aku saja tidak tahu bahwa keluargaku begitu banyak dibicarakan. Pantas tadi begitu banyak kepala menoleh padaku, sepertinya mereka membicarakanku", ujar Harry agak kesal.

"Oh, kau kan Harry Potter yang terkenal! Anak Laki-laki yang bertahan hidup! Kau mengalahkan _You-Know-Who _pada saat kau berumur satu tahun. Ayahmu tewas pada peristiwa itu. Kau dan ibumu berhasil diselamatkan Snape. Begitulah yang diceritakan orang-orang, masa kau tidak tahu?", ucap Ron.

"Ah, aku tak pernah tahu rinciannya atau mengenai _You-Know-Who_, _Mum_ selalu menangis jika aku menanyakannya. _Dad_ juga bersikap sangat galak kaalau aku mencoba bertanya tentang hal itu. Yah, _Dad _memang galak padaku, kami tidak akur. Tapi dia sangat mencintai _Mum_, kurasa _Mum _juga begitu", ujar Harry.

"Dia sepertinya baik Harry, yah walaupun masa lalunya kelam, namun sepertinya ia berusaha memperbaikinya. Aku melihat ada cinta yang besar di matanya untuk ibumu. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan ibumu, Harry", ujar Hermione.

"Hei, ada penjual makanan, ah uangku hanya bisa membeli sepotong kue labu, tapi aku lapar sekali", ujar Ron.

"Biar aku yang belikan, _Madam_, kami mau beli, wah apa ini? Banyak sekali makanannya, aku hanya tahu beberapa yang pernah dibelikan _Mum _saja. _Madam_, aku mau beli semua jenis makanan itu, masing-masing tiga ya", ujar Harry pada sang penjual makanan.

"Ah kau Mr. Potter tentunya. Uang ayahmu cukup banyak ya daripada uang yang diberikan Prof. Snape", ujar sang penjual makanan sambil tersenyum.

"Haha, jangan beri tahu dia ya _Madam_, aku membeli sebanyak ini", ujar Harry.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melapor pada guru galak itu", ujarnya.

Harry pun menberikan Hermione dan Ron masing-masing satu bungkusan lengkap makanan yang terdiri atas Kue labu, permen segala rasa, cokelat kodok, dan beraneka makanan lainnya.

"Oh Harry, terima kasih, tapi aku tak akan sanggup menghabiskan sebanyak ini" ucap Hermione.

"Simpan saja kalau tak habis, atau kau bisa memberikannya padaku, _Thanks _Harry", ujar Ron.

Mereka pun asyik makan permen segala rasa, segala jenis rasa mulai dari yang menyenangkan sampai menjijikkan ada . Ron sedang mengunyah permen rasa kotoran hidung ketika pintu kompartemen tiba-tiba dibuka.

"Errr.. maaf, a.. aku sedang mencari kodokku yang hilang, kalian ada yang melihat katak coklat berukuran setelapak tangan loncat ke sini?", tanyak anak berwajah bulat, gemuk, dan tampak sangat takut.

"Oh, kami tidak melihatnya, namun kami akan memberi tahumu kalau kami menemukannya. Eh, siapa namamu? Aku Hermione Granger, ini Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley".

"Ka.. kau Harry Potter? Ma..maaf aku tidak mengenalimu tadi. A.. aku Neville Longbottom".

"_Hi_ Neville, baiklah kami akan mengabarkanmu kalau melihat seekor katak yang loncat kemari. Sejauh ini kami hanya memiliki cokelat kodok. Kau mau makan di sini bersama kami?", sapa Harry.

"Ti.. tidak usah, terima kasih", ujar Neville.

Ron hanya melambaikan tangan, mulutnya penuh makanan, Hermione mengernyit padanya. Neville akan keluar dari kompartemen ketika tiga orang anak lagi masuk ke kompartemen itu, sehingga mereka bertabrakan.

"Huuh, siapa kau? Berani-beraninya menabrak Draco Malfoy!", bentak anak laki-laki berwajah runcing, pucat, angkuh, dengan rambut pirang.

"Ma.. maaf Malfoy, aku tidak sengaja", ujar Neville sangat ketakutan ketika mengetahui bahwa anak laki-laki yang ditabraknya adalah Malfoy.

"Sudahlah, pergi sana, siapapun kau, aku tak ada urusan denganmu! Aku mau bertemu dengan Harry Potter", bentak Malfoy.

"Ah, Harry Potter, perkenalkan, aku Draco Malfoy. Dan ini kedua temanku, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle. Kurasa kau sebaiknya bersamaku disbanding dengan orang-orang aneh ini", ujar Draco.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu Draco, tapi aku lebih suka bersama mereka. Mereka temanku, jadi seharusnya kalau kau ingin berteman denganku, hormatilah mereka juga", ucap Harry.

"Ah kau akan menyesal kalau memilih mereka dibandingkan aku Potter. Akan sangat menyenangkan berteman denganku, ayahku berteman dengan ayah tirimu, jadi seharusnya kau juga berteman denganku", ujar Draco.

"Oh, aku tak peduli ayah tiriku berteman dengan siapa, namun aku peduli untuk memilih temanku sendiri", ujar Harry.

Draco mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dengan sikap mengancam, Harry pun melakukan hal yang sama, mereka sudah siap berduel ketika Severus Snape masuk ke kompartemen itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sampai Hogwarts saja belum, kalian sudah berduel? Turunkan tongkat kalian!", bentak Snape.

"Oh, maaf Profesor, aku sebenarnya ingin berteman dengan putra tirimu, namun ia terlalu angkuh", ujar Darco.

"Kembalilah ke kompartemenmu Malfoy, sudah saatnya mengganti jubah", perintah Snape.

"Kalian juga, cepat ganti jubah kalian!" bentak Snape lagi.

Anak-anak itu pun segera mengganti jubah, namun Snape mendekati Harry ketika ia bersiap untuk mengambil jubahnya, "Potter, aku tak mau kau mempermalukanku lagi. Ingat itu!".

Harry menggumam lemah, "Maafkan aku _Dad_, aku berusaha tidak mengulanginya lagi. Tapi tadi Malfoy yang mulai".

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang mulai, tapi sebaiknya kau menghindari pertengkaran dengan Malfoy!", ujar Snape seraya meninggalkan Harry.

Ketika para murid sudah siap dengan jubah Hogwarts mereka, mereka semua memandang jendela kereta, tampaklah kastil Hogwarts yang megah di kejauhan. Anak-anak kelas satu berteriak "WOW!"

Kereta itu pun akhirnya sampai di Hogwarts Station. "Anak kelas satu! Anak kelas satu! Kalian ikut aku", ujar suara yang sudah taka sing bagi Harry.

Ketika dia menemukan asal suara itu, tampaklah Hagrid, manusia tinggi besar dengan rambut dan jenggot yang panjang. Severus Snape keluar menarik tangan Harry dan menyerahkannya pada Hagrid, "Hagrid, kutitip Harry padamu jaga dia, jangan sampai iaa berbuat harus bergegas menuju sekolah, bertemu Dumbledore".

"Tentu saja, serahkan Harry padaku, Prof. Snape. Dia akan naik perahu bersamaku", ucap Hagrid.

Severus Snape menoleh sekilas dengan pandangan mengancam pada putra tirinya, memastikan ia naik perahu bersama Hagrid lalu berjalan sangat cepat meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayah tiriku lewat mana Hagrid?", tanya Harry.

"Oh, guru Hogwarts punya cara sendiri menuju sekolah, Harry. Tenanglah kau pasti akan segera bertemu lagi dengannya. Nah, ini teman-temanmu? Ayo naik bersamaku", ajak Hagrid pada Hermione, Ron, dan Neville.

"Ta..tapi aku harus menemukan Trevor dulu", ujar Neville.

"Siapa itu Trevor?", tanya Hagrid.

"Katak Neville, Mr. Hagrid, dia kehilangan katakknya sejak kami masih di kereta", ujar Hermione.

"Hei, itukah katakmu, Neville?", tunjuk Ron pada katak di rerumputan yang sedang berloncatan ke sana-sini seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Ah ya, itu Trevor, dia pasti kebingungan mencariku. Terima kasih Ron", ucap Neville seraya menangkap kataknya.

"Nah, kalau sudah lengkap, segeralah naik ke perahu", ujar Hagrid.

Ketika semua murid kelas satu sudah berada di perahu masing-masing (satu perahu sekitar 4-5 orang), maka perahu itu pun segera melintasi danau hitam gelap yang menyeramkan. Hermione bertanya pada Hagrid, "Mr. Hagrid, apakah danau ini menyimpan makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan di dalamnya?".

"Ah, aku tak tahu pasti nona, tapi di sini memang terdapat gurita raksasa dan para duyung", jawab Hagrid.

"Wow, kata Fred, di danau itu juga ada Monster air raksasa penghuni danau!", ujar Ron.

"Fred? Kau adik si kembar nakal itu? Jangan percaya kakakmu, tidak ada monster seperti itu, yah kecuali kalau kau menganggap si gurita raksasa menyeramkan seperti monster", ujar Hagrid.

Perahu mereka semakin lama semakin dekat ke kastil, kastil Hogwarts tampak sangat indah, para murid terpesona sampai lupa menutup mulut. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan, semua takjub memandang kastil itu dan langsung merasa jatuh hati pada kastil itu.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!", teriak Hagrid pada semua murid, para muridpun berdiri bertepuk tangan untuk sekolah mereka.

**Hogwarts**

Para murid turun satu persatu mengikuti Hagrid berjalan kea rah gerbang Hogwarts. Gerbang itupun otomatis terbuka begitu Hagrid sampai di depannya. Mereka menyusuri halaman kastil sampai tiba di pintu utama, seorang guru perempuan tua bersanggul dan bertopi runcing hitam, berwajah galak, berkata, "Tinggalkan mereka di sini Hagrid, aku akan membawa mereka ke aula besar".

"Baiklah Prof. McGonagall", kata Hagrid.

"Anak kelas satu berbaris rapih ikuti aku", perintah Prof. McGonagall.

Anak-anak langsung menuruti perintah guru itu, tidak ada yang rebut, sakan tidak mau mencari masalah dan mendapatkan hukuman dari guru yang terlihat galak itu. Sampailah mereka di aula besar. Murid-murid dari kelas yang lebih tinggi sudah duduk di keeempat meja panjang. Di depan mereka, guru-guru duduk di atas panggung. Harry segera menemukan ayah tirinya yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Di sebelah ayah tirinya, duduk Prof. Quirrel, guru yang sudah dikenalnya ketika bertemu di Diagon Alley, Prof Quirrel sedang membelakanginya, berbicara dengan guru lainnya. Tiba-tiba luka di dahi Harry berdenyut sakit, "Ah mengapa tatapan Snape membuatku sakit?", batinnya seraya mengusap dahi. Snape menatap curiga campur agak cemas.

"Kelas satu, berjajarlah di depan panggung, kalian akan melewati proses seleksi asrama, sebelumnya tunggulah sebentar. Kepala sekolah akan memberikan kata sambutan", ujar McGonagall.

Seorang pria sangat tua, dengan rambut dan jenggot panjang keperakan, berkacamata bulan separuh, bertopi runcing berwarna ungu, berjalan ke arah podium dan berbicara, " _Welcome to Hogwarts! _Selamat datang pada murid-murid baru, dan selamat datang kembali pada murid-murid lama! Senang berjumpa kembali dengan kalian!, Ah aku tak mau member sambutan panjang-panjang dulu, nanti saja setelah acara seleksi yang sudah tak sabar dinantikan ini. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri pada murid-murid baru, Aku Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah kalian. Nah, Minerva, silakan mulai prosesi seleksinya".

"Oh, akan ada proses penyeleksian? Aku tak tahu, aku belum belajar apapun, aduh bagaimana ini?", tanya Hermione panik.

"Kata George, prosesnya agak menyakitkan, aku agak cemas", ujar Ron.

"Berbaris dengan tenang, anak-anak. Aku akan memanggil kalian satu persatu. Majulah dan duduk di kursi itu ketika nama kalian dipanggil", ujar Prof. McGonagall.

"Sepertinya hanya disuruh duduk di kursi", bisik harry pada Ron.

"Abbot, Hannah!", seru McGonagall.

Gadis berambut ikal coklat muda dan berwajah lonjong maju ke depan dan duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Prof. McGonagall. McGonagall memakaikan topi lusuh di atas kepala gadis itu. Kemudian topi itu berteriak, "HUPPLEPUFF!".

Harry menoleh dan berbisik ke Ron dan Hermione, "Sepertinya tidak menyakitkan, dan hentikan gumaman-gumamanmu Hermione. Kau tidak perlu menghafal apapun".

Satu persatu murid dipanggil berdasarkan urutan abjad nama keluarganya. Hermione Granger dipanggil tidak lama kemudian, dan dia ditempatkan di Gryffindor. Sebelumnya Gregore Goyle ditempatkan di Slytherin. Kemudian sampailah pada huruf P. Kembar Patil ditempatkan di asrama berbeda, Padma Patil di Ravenclaw, Parvati Patil di Gryffindor. Kemudian, McGonagall berseru, "Potter, Harry!".

Semua kepala menoleh pada Harry. Ayah tirinya memandang tajam ke arahnya sambil bertopang dagu. Harry maju dengan cemas. Dia takut kalau harus masuk Slytherin, dia tidak mau bertemu ayah tirinya sepanjang waktu.

Harry duduk di kursi dengan gugup, topi seleksi sudah menempel di kepalanya. Topi itu bergumam, "Hmm.. sulit, sangat sulit! Cerdas, berani, jujur, dan ingin membuktikan diri. Hmm.. kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat di Slytherin".

"_Not_ Slytherin.. _Not_ Slytherin.. _Not_ Slytherin!", bisik Harry.

"Eh, _Not _Slytherin? Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu, GRYFFINDOR!", teriak topi seleksi.

Meja Gryffindor bergemuruh, semua muridnya berdiri memberikan _standing applause _pada Harry. Percy Weasley membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, menyambut Harry. McGonagall tersenyum sedikit, Dumbledore mengangguk pelan, Hagrid bertepuk tangan keras-keras, sementara Snape hanya melempar pandangan sengit. "Akhirnya, aku lepas darimu Snape", batin Harry menatap ayah tirinya.

Setelah semua murid baru telah diseleksi masuk ke asrama masing-masing (Neville dan Ron juga masuk Gryffindor, sementara Malfoy dan Crabbe masuk Slytherin seperti Goyle), Dumbledore berdiri untuk memberikan pengumuman di awal tahun ajaran.

"Anak-anakku sekalian, sebelum ketika kita menikmati makan malam yang sudah tak sabar dinantikan perut kalian, aku harus menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman terlebih dahulu untuk tahun ajaran ini. Pertama kalian dilarang memasuki Hutan Terlarang serta menginjakkan kaki di koridor sebelah kiri lantai tiga. Kedua kalian dilarang melakukan sihir apapun di luar kelas, termasuk segala macam mainan sihir seperti bom kotoran dan lainnya. Mr. Filch sudah menyampaikan hal ini padaku di akhir tahun lalu sebanyak 493 kali, jadi aku harus benar-benar menyampaikaannya ke kalian. Kurasa hanya itulah yang perlu disampaikan, dan sekarang Selamat Makan!", Dumbledore mengakhiri pidato singkatnya, kemudian muncullah berbagai macam hidangan lezat di meja masing-masing asrama.

"Wow!, makanan-makanan ini sungguh lezat!", ujar Ron sembari memegang kalkun panggan dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sudah mengambil tuna goreng.

Di saat mereka sedang makan, bermunculanlah sosok manusia transparan yang melayang di atas meja. "Whoaa.. para hantu Hogwarts!", seru seorang anak berkulit hitam yang bernama Dean Thomas.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor! Perkenalkan aku Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington", seru seorang hantu yang melayang di sepanjang meja Gryffindor.

"Whoa… Nick Kepala Nyaris Putus!", seru Ron.

"Kepala nyaris putus, kenapa?", tanya Harry.

"Aha, kaukah Harry Potter yang terkenal itu? Senang bertemu denganmu Sir, panggil aku kalau kau butuh bantuan hantu. Yah, mereka memanggilku begitu karena ini", Nick memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, dan terlihatlah bahwa kepalanya nyaris putus dari lehernya. Luka besar terentang di antara keduanya.

"Hueeekkk, hentikan itu, aku jadi mual", ujar Ron.

"Nah, bagus untuk menghentikan nafsu makanmu yang besar itu", ujar Hermione.

"Yeaaahhh, meskipun aku sudah tak bisa lagi menikmati makanan-makanan itu, tetaplah harus kau hormati. Nah, Harry, senang sekali kau masuk Gryffindor seperti ayah dan ibumu, tidak mengikuti jejak ayah tirimu di Slytherin. Mungkin ia juga sudah menduganya. Darah Gryffindor terlalu kencang mengalir di nadi kita, jadi tak mungkin dihambat", kata Nick.

"Dia tidak akan kecewa dengan hal ini, kurasa dia lebih suka berjauhan dulu denganku. Sudah bosan kami bertemu setiap hari di rumah. Tapi lain halnya kalau adikku yang tidak masuk Slytherin, dia akan sangat kecewa", ujar Harry.

"Yah, sangat menyenangkan tidak melihatmu sementara waktu Potter. Namun, sebelum malam ini kita berpisah, aku harus menyampaikan beberapa hal dulu padamu. Ikut aku", ujar suara dingin Severus Snape di belakang Harry.

"_D..dad_?", ujar Harry gugup.

Harry segera menghentikan makannya dan berjalan mengikuti ayah tirinya.

"Ah, Profesor, Harry harus kembali ke sini segera, ia belum tahu letak asramanya", ujar Percy.

"Biar aku yang mengantarkannya ke sana Weasley", balas Snape.

"_Dad_, mau ke mana kita?", tanya Harry yang berusaha mengikuti langkah Snape yang sangat cepat. Mereka menelusuri lorong-lorong gelap dan turun ke bawah tanah yang lembab.

"Ke ruanganku", jawab Snape singkat.

"Di bawah tanah? Semua ruang guru di sini?", tanya Harry lagi.

"Tidak, setiap guru bebas menentukan di mana ruangannya, selama ruangan itu tersedia", jawab Snape.

"Kurasa _Mum _tidak akan setuju kau tinggal di sini _Dad_", ujar Harry.

"Hmm... dia sudah tahu dan dia sangat mengerti aku", ujar Snape.

"Masuk Harry", perintah Snape seraya membukakan pintu.

Ruangan Severus Snape di ujung lorong bawah tanah merupakan ruangan yang sangat gelap, beraroma berbagai macam bahan ramuan, dan agak lembab. Ketika Snape mengacungkan tangannya dan berseru "Lumos!", tampaklah berbagai macam jenis dan ukuran botol yang tertata rapih. Ada beberapa jenis tumbuhan dan hewan-hewan aneh yang diawetkan, cairan-cairan berbagai warna, serta serbuk-serbuk dan padatan dalam botol-botol itu.

"Duduk dan minumlah. Tadi kau belum sempat minum", ujar Snape dengan memberikan gelas berisi the hangat pada Harry.

"_Thanks Dad_", ucap Harry.

"Nah, ada beberapa hal yang harus kubicarakan padamu. Pertama kau hanya boleh memanggilku _Dad _pada saat kita berdua saja. Selebihnya aku adalah gurumu. Maka panggil aku _Sir_ atau Profesor. Kedua, kau harus belajar dengan tekun dan tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah apapun. Kau sudah berjanji padamu tentang hal ini, namun kurasa harus tetap memperingatkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau mengecewakaknku, terutama pada pelajaran yang kuajar. Walau kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku atau pelajaranku, tapi setidaknya bersikaplah seperti ibumu. Ia sangat tekun belajar. Pelajarilah materi yang akan diajarkan malam sebelumnya. Jadi kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kuajukan. _Miss _Granger sepertinya bisa membantumu, dia kelihatan cukup cerdas. Aku sudah menduga kau akan masuk Gryffindor, yah seperti orang tuamu. Namun, jangan berbuat terlalu nekad dan nakal seperti ayahmu. Contohlah sikap-sikap ibumu. Lily pasti sudah banyak menasehatimu supaya jangan melanggar peraturan. Ini bukan hanya sekedar menyelamatkan piala asrama atau menjaga nama baik kami, namun juga untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu, keadaan kita sangat berbahaya. Orang yang memberimu luka di dahi itu masih hidup dan bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu. Jika ia muncul, kaulah yang akan pertama kali dijumpainya. Aku akan tetap berusaha melindungi kau, Rose dan Lily, namun agak sulit kalau kita berada dalam keadaan terpisah seperti ini, apalagi kalau kau sampai mengabaikan peringatanku ini. Mengerti Harry?", ujar Snape.

"Yeah _Dad_, aku akan berusaha mematuhimu kalau begitu. Walau aku belum mengerti kenapa penyihir jahat itu mengincarku? Kau juga akan diserangnya bukan? Kau mengkhianatinya", ujar Harry.

"Yah, aku tahu. Aku pasti akan dibunuhnya. Ia pasti marah sekali padaku. Namun aku ada cara-cara yang bisa melindungi kita semua dari ancamannya. Jadi menurutlah padaku", ujar Snape.

"_Dad_, amankah meninggalkan _Mum _dan Rose di Spinner's End?", tanya Harry.

"Untuk sementara ini aman. Tidak ada yang tahu mereka di sana. Mereka dilindungi mantra Fidelius, aku penjaganya. Namun, aku akan berusaha memindahkan mereka sesegera mungkin agar berdekatan dengan kita. Jadi aku lebih mudah melindungi kalian semua", jawab Snape.

"_Mum _dan Rose akan tinggal di Hogwarts bersama kita?Tapi...".

"Tidak sesederhana itu Harry. Tidak mudah memindahkan mereka e Hogwarts. Tidak ada guru yang pernah membawa keluarganya ke sini. Ruanganku juga tidak muat menampung mereka. Izin dari Dumbledore dan Dewan Sekolah juga akan sulit didapat. Aku harus memikirkan cara lain", ujar Snape.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak mengizinkan _Mum _tinggal di ruangan suram ini. Dia pasti tidak akan mau, apalagi Rosie, tidak ada tempat untuk meletakkan boneka-bonekanya", kata Harry.

"Aku tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukan orang-orang yang kucintai, tak perlu mengguruiku!", ucap Snape sebal.

"_Sorry Dad_, yah, kau tidak akan mengecewakan _Mum _lagi", ujar Harry.

Snape menatap Harry sebal, "Apakah anak ini sudah mengetahui masa laluku? Ah tidak mungkin. Aku tidak melihat apapun di pikirannya, dia hanya asal ucap", pikirnya.

"Dan kaupun jangan sampai mengecewakannya. Dan satu hal lagi, walau orang lain tak bisa melihatmu dengan jubah gaibmu, aku tetap akan mengetahui kalau kau memakainya, ingat janjimu! Sudah, itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan, sekarang akan kuantar kau ke menara Gryffindor", ujar Snape.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri Hogwarts, dan menaiki beberapa tangga sampai tiba di depan sebuah lukisan wanita gemuk memakai gaun sutra merah muda. Wanita itu tampak sedang tidur, dan dengkuran napasnya terdengar. Lukisan-lukisan di Hogwarts memang bisa bergerak, berbicara, bahkan berpindah tempat. Percy Weasley sudah menunggu di depan lukisan itu, "Ah, Profesor Snape dan Harry Potter. Terima kasih Profesor, sudah mengantarkan Harry sampai sini, selanjutnya biar saya yang urus".

"Yah Weasley, aku harus mengurusi urusan lainnya, Sampai jumpa besok di kelasku Potter", ujar Snape.

"Yeah, _Dd.. _eh _Sir_, terima kasih, sampai jumpa", ucap Harry.

Snape pun bergegas meninggalkan Harry bersama Percy, desiran jubah hitam panjangnya menyapu lantai, dan ia dengan segera menghilang dari pandangan.

"Caput Draconis!", seru Percy.

"Ah kau membangunkan tidur nyenyakku Weasley, jadi Mr. Potter sudah datang? Ah, aku tidak melihat ia diantar ayah tirinya. Padahal aku ingin melihat hubungan ayah anak ini dan melihat Snape ke sini. Sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa dengannya, yah sejak peristiwa dia menunggu Lily berjam-jam di bawah lukisanku. Mengancam akan tidur di sini jika Lily tidak mau menemuinya", kenang wanita dalam lukisan itu.

"Prof. Snape melakukan itu? Ah, dia benar-benar mencintai ibumu, Potter. Anda kan tadi sempat mengintip kedatangan mereka, Fat Lady! Sudahlah, bukakan pintu untuk kami. Harry sudah tampak lelah", ujar Percy.

"Hohoho… jangan membuka rahasiaku, Weasley! Yah, silakan masuk Mr. Potter dan Mr. Weasley. Jangan lupa mengucapkan kata kunci tahun ini untuk melewatiku ya!", ujar Fat Lady.

Lukisan itu terayun ke depan, dan tampaklah sebuah lubang di dinding itu, Percy loncat melewati lubang itu, Harry mengikutinya. Sampailah mereka di sebuah ruangan besar, nyaman dan hangat, penuh sofa berlengan yang empuk, perapian yang masih menyala, panji-panji berwarna merah keemasan dengan lambing singa mengaum di tengahnya. Di dinding sebelah kiri terdapat papan pengumuman, salah satu isi pengumuman yang sempat terbaca Harry adalah 'Dicari Seeker baru untuk Tim Gryffindor!'. Percy mengantarkan Harry sampai ke anak tangga sebelah kanan dan berkata, "Naiklah, kamarmu di ujung lorong, berjalanlah dengan pelan, mungkin teman-teman sekamarmu sudah tidur. Nah, sampai jumpa Harry!".

"Terima kasih Percy", ucap Harry.

Sesampainya di kamar, Harry melihat Ron, Neville, Dean, dan seorang anak laki-laki lainnya juga ada di kamar itu dan sudah terlelap. Harry segera berganti pakaian dan bersiap tidur. Tempat tidurnya yang empuk sudah menyambutnya, dan segera saja ia tertidur lelap.


End file.
